Shards of Secrets
by AbyssLullaby
Summary: Elsazar and Zelmira are orphans, they been send to La Push for a change of scenery from their previous place at Asheville. Upon the arrival, Seth imprinted on Elsazar and Jacob imprinted on Zelmira. Unknown to the wolves, the orphans have tragic past for having a weird deadly power and they just escaped from it a few years ago. How long they can keep it from the wolves?1st fic R&R
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for the OCs and plot. **

**This story may a bit dark at this prologue and parts in the story. But it also contain others and…boyxboy so proceed at your own risk. ^_^**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0 : Prologue<strong>

We didn't have a thought that the world holds many secrets. We didn't think that we will be involved from a part of it. The world just spinning around and time will heal most of our injuries. Death didn't choose it's victim based on status or age. Death also didn't choose place to end one's life. It's based on fate. When the time for the person is up, then it's life will be taken away. Leaving cold body under the depth of Earth. Leaving memories that left in person's mind. How cruel can life be? Only God knows.

Our life seems like having a hole in history. We didn't remember our parents except the photo of our family when my sister was 2 and I just born a few weeks before the picture was taken. Even my sister didn't have a clue on her memories about our parents since they rarely at home. It's our grandparents' duty to look after us before and after the death of our parents because of landslide. From what Grandma told us when we were kids, mum and dad works as lecturer in some universities and always busy. When mum thinks she barely could handle between job and family, our grandparents came to take care of us.

Our grandparents are the tough one. They aged about 60 years old and they were active in their lifestyle. Still fit to jog around park and practise yoga which helps them overcome old age problem. We were happy in that moments of life until the fate had occurred and claimed the life of both of our grandparents. That time, I was 8 and my sister was 10. We were on our way back home from lunch and we stop by at gas station for refill. Grandpa was filling the gas, Grandma was sitting in the car while my sister and I went to the toilet. When we returned from the toilet and heading towards the car, we heard sparks and then suddenly everything become bright and then darkness crawled in. When I regained consciousness, my body feels painful irritation. I realised that I have admitted to the ICU of the hospital for severe burn around my body. My sister was a bit lucky that she's only suffer burn around her legs and arms. My grandparents didn't make it and that's the downfall of life. We been crying for days and my eyes felt sore from constant crying. I began to blame the fate being cruel to my life. The world feels empty without them around.

Later after the incident, we were taken care by father's brother that is Uncle Joshua and Aunt Lisa. Being with them seems healed the wound from loss of our grandparents and parents. They were blessed by God for giving us unbiased treatment and constructive advices on our life. Except for the neighbour around us that a bit racist because my sister and I looks like a bit Spanish and Asian. But our grades and teacher supports shut their mouth from talking bad about us. And then they came to become friends with us suddenly. _Great! Friends for purpose eh?_ Humans, always take advantage from great person and ignores normal person. Although some of them are nice to us but majorly are friends for purpose. And I always help the true friends and ignoring others.

After a while, I was 16 and my sister was 18. We told our uncle about wanted to live alone and we recommended La Push as place that we want to live. Since the school there has great science program and native tribes live, mostly Quileute tribe. Since we come from native tribe in our place in South-East Asia, we thought that it will do and accepted by the community there. So we packed our things and our vehicles and loaded it to the delivery truck and send it to our house in La Push a few days earlier than our flight to Seattle. We also paid the moving staff to furnishes our house and deliver our things and vehicles there. How easy money can organise your world.

When it's time for our flight to Seattle. We wished goodbyes and good lucks to Uncle Joshua and his family. Aunt Lisa hesitated to let us go but accepted our request and made us promise to call her at least once for a week for update and when we reached there. Their child Harley who's aged 10 says good luck and apologies for his behaviour towards us and missed us greatly. We accepted it and teased him for the last time before our flight. Finally we are alone from supervisions and I find it comfortable with me. Maybe I was a loner guy. But La Push, I wondered what will happened to us there. Maybe it was good or the opposite of it. The only way to know it is to live there, so bring it on!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the prologue for this story, it's kinda short but I'm not a literature person and I want to share my first fanfic to all. R&amp;R thanks. Constructive critics and wishes are welcome. I hope that you can help me improve my writing skill. \^.^**

**Sincere,**

**AbyssLullaby.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Enstablishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for my OC.**

**This story contains slash, violence, crude humour, and alcohol. Proceed with caution ^_^**

**R&R please~~**

**Enjoy~~**

**Chapter 1 : Establishment**

**Elsazar's POV**

Who knows that flight journey from Asheville to Seattle can be butt-cracking pain in the ass. I mean you have to sit in economy-class seat for a few hours. The seat feels small and compact with other people. How can people withstand to sit in such a crowded and small area without feeling uncomfortable. I'm sitting with my sister Zelmira at the left side of the plane which have 2 seats. The plane seems to have 2-4-2 formation of seats there which luckily we got the 2 seats there, I'm kinda uncomfortable with stranger sitting on either side of me and speaking of seats we got a passenger from hell seating behind us. He always complains about nonsense stuff to the flight attendant and snoring loudly when asleep. I got a urge to kick him and tell to sleep properly but I able to hold that urge. So I wear my headphones and press play button on my iPod to ignore the sound around us.

Zelmira already asleep in the seat, she can sleep everywhere you can sit despite of uncomfortable surrounding. Hell, she can sleep in the middle of roller coaster ride without difficulties. But she's a sweet older sister despite she's a little shorter than me, she the one who took care of me and Uncle Joshua's family. I never seen her complain about house chores or school life, man she's sure a tough girl for her appearance. Slender body but a hint of muscle from daily basis, long 2 braided tail that starts from a single braid tail to 2 braid tails and it reaches her waist. How long she doesn't cut her hair? Maybe a few years needed to reach that long. Her face has an oval-shaped face and a little sharp chin, a pair of perfectly curved eyebrow and big dark brown eyes with childlike face and dimples around her cheek. The combination of that makes her a lovely person. I bet that when we start our school, there will be at least 5 person will try to flirt her but she didn't have that in her mind. She always think of her family and me of course, then after that comes her whatever things to do. I realised that I had fall asleep when I was awaken by the sound of the communicator. Telling that we will landing at Seattle airport shortly. Finally the flight was nearing the end and I had already packed my things and woke my sister up. "Please go back at your seat because we will landing at Seattle Airport shortly and kindly turn off your electronic devices for our convenient." the flight attendant said through the communicator.

Shortly after the plane touched the ground and arrived at the aerobridge. I quickly hold my sister's hand and bolted out to the airport then we pass the passport and picked up our luggage. We took a taxi to the real estate dealer for our house's key. When we arrived there we met the dealer there at the counter. Zelmira filled the paper with information and shows out ID to make sure that we are legal to live alone. After the paperwork were done the dealer gave her house key as well the spare key for me. We decided not to let the spare key hidden under flowerpot or the carpet since it is vulnerable to do that so I get the spare key. Sweet. The dealer drives us to the house and when we got there, we were amazed that the house was more amazing than in the catalogue. The house was medium sized that can contain 6 people to live in here. It also got big backyard and there's a river not far from the backyard. The house was surrounded by thick forest that provides us with nature calmness and wooden house there with no paint, just natural colour of wooden plank with coating of syelek made the house looks dark brownish red. We took out our luggage and the dealer left us at the driveway in front of our house. Zelmira unlocked the door while I wandered in front of our house to admire its beautiful middle standardness looks. Then I quickly turned my head to my sister who squealed and jumping in joy while I approached her and I saw what she saw.

The living room looks large with cream coloured wallpaper along the wall in the living room. The house was furnished and thanks to the moving staff to save some pain from moving. The living room consisted of one long couch and two loveseats with coffee table in the middle. The flat screen TV with size about 40 inch was hung at the wall with stereo below it. The kitchen also fully furnished with large fridge, microwave with oven function, cutleries and plates were arranged neatly in the cabinet below the counter. There's an island counter in the middle of the kitchen with six chairs surrounds it. The house got three bedroom, two at the second floor and one at the ground floor. Master bedroom was taken by Zelmira and I took the bedroom across Zelmira's and leave the final bedroom for guest. We unpacked our luggage and headed to each bedroom. The second floor has only two bathroom, one in the master bedroom and one at the hallway. When we met at the kitchen for dinner and Zelmira is making spicy spaghetti using chillies and spaghetti sauce. She also added meatballs to the spaghetti. We ate in silence, only the sound of the forks and spoon colliding filled the kitchen. Zelmira then starts a conversation with me to break awkward silence.

"So, what do you think of the house?" said Zelmira.

"It's great." I responded shortly._ It's more than we needed._

"I just called the delivery service, they said that the vehicles will be delivered here tomorrow by the morning." she stated with grinning slightly.

My eyes snapped at her with enthusiasm in it and I grinned as wide like Cheshire cat. My sister chuckled a bit at my enthusiasm. She knows that I had a 'need for speed' habit that I love to ride fast, so was her. The only difference is she's driving car while I riding motorbike. After dinner was finished, we washed our own plate and dried it to the cabinet. Then we go to the each bedroom and said _Good Night _to each other before entering bedroom. My bedroom looks nice, queen sized bed with green bed sheet and grey thick wool quilt. Wood brown wall paper covers the walls and two windows. I dressed into my pyjamas, cotton baggy pants and a t-shirt and dived toward the bed and fell asleep instantly and drifted to a weird dream.

_The surrounding of the forest looks blurry as they passed through, why it's like that? Then I realised I was running, but why? Then I felt terrifying aura behind me that makes me run from it. The laughter sound erupted behind me as the laughter became two octaves higher than before sending chilling fear direct to my bones. I turned around and saw what chased me around and my eyes widened at the sight of the chaser. The body looks slender and feminine, the skin was white bone pale and she wears random clothing that looks like she steal from somewhere and wear it. Her hair was mahogany black and curled reaches her shoulder, her face was extraordinary beautiful but the face was twistedly crazy with wicked smile. But the part that makes me feel fear from her was her crimson red eyes. The eyes that pierced through your body and ripped it from inside, sending tremors across my body. I was too terrified from the look of the wicked woman who chased after me and tripped on my foot and made me roll on the ground and stop when my head hit the rock on the way. My sight was starting to become red as the blood gushed from my forehead. The wicked woman shows me her twisted smile as she grabs my throat and lifted me from the ground. Her strength was inhuman since her body was slender. She tightened the grip around my neck and I screamed in pain but there's no air out. And I feel the darkness creeping in._

I woke up in the morning with sweats covering my body. _Damn, what a dream for the first day._ I thought bitterly. The sunlight pierced through my windows and curtains and beamed on my face when I tried to sleep back. Then I became irritated and swing my body to the side of my bed and raised to do some refreshing stretches. After that I stripped myself and wrapped my towel around my waist and picked the dirty clothes and tossed it into laundry basket then I go take a bath. The hot shower starts to cover my face and the water runs around my body towards the cold tilted floor. I brushed my teeth stronger than usual as I remembered the dream last night. After rinsing my mouth and cleaned my face with towel. I take a look at my face and starts brushing around and I felt a jolt of pain when my fingers brushed across a spot on my forehead, the place where I hit with a rock. Then I brushed my palm at my neck and felt unusual coldness from there. I get out from the bathroom and saw Zelmira walking from the stairs towards my room but stopped when she saw me.

"Oh, I just thought about waking you up but you already finished showering. Come down, breakfast ready." She said cheery and walk down the stairs.

I look at the clock and its 8:23 a.m. in the morning. I groaned at the sight of the time but luckily today was Saturday and next week we will enrol ourselves to La Push High School. I grabbed a grey thick t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and my boxer to wear and walk towards the kitchen. Zelmira already at the kitchen wearing light purple sleeveless dress that reaches her knee and wear a pair of black legging that covers her legs to her knee. Her hair was braided into two braids and reached her waist. She's also wearing thick mitten to hold the pan. Seems today's breakfast is French toast. I walk into the kitchen and take milk carton from the fridge and pour the milk at a large glass to drink a bit. Zelmira had finished cooking and serve the French toast to the island counter. She cook a lot because of my appetite that increased since my adolescence starts to kick in. I have finished ten slices and she finished five slices. We starts to stand up and wash the dishes and a loud honk is heard at the front yard.

"Seems like our vehicles are here." she said with sing-a-song voice.

"Great!" I exclaimed happily and we walked towards the front yard.

A semi-truck parked with the back of the truck faced us and two man starts to walk out from the truck. One with short cropped blond hair and strong line jaw starts to open the door's carriage and one with long brown hair walk towards us.

"Miss Zelmida isn't it?" said the brown hair man bringing a stack of paper.

"Yes, it's me." My sister walks in front of me.

"A sports car and a superbike is the thing that you wanted us to deliver?" said the brown hair man.

"Yes." My sister said again.

After they pulled the car and motorbike to the garage at the side of the house and Zelmira paid them and sign the paperwork. They leaved after the job. Now my motorbike is here and I can't wait to ride it roaming around La Push. Stealth black Ducati Superbike 848 Evo and Audi TT RS, my sister owns that Audi. Here's the chance to roam around La Push. Back to the house I sit on the couch and flip across the channel for news but nothing interesting enough. By 12 on the noon, I decided to take a chance to drive my motorbike across La Push. See how long can I get to complete around La Push. I grabbed my riding jacket and searching for the helmet but suddenly I realised that I forgot my helmet back at Asheville. _Great, now that the reason why I should go outside. _I thought sarcastically. Zelmira caught me when I picked up the key for motorbike.

"Hey, where're your going?" she said.

"Damn it Zel, I forgot my helmet back at the Asheville. I go out and buy a helmet and maybe I will ride around La Push a bit. You know, mesmerise the roads." I said with a bit of pleading.

She stop for a minute to think and said with a creepy smile "Okay, but make sure you come back home before 2 or no dinner for you." .

"Yes, ma'am!" I give a soldier salute and reached the garage to take out the bike. Now it's the time for fun on road.

**How was it? Read and Review please~~~**

**Your kindness will be paid **

**Abysslullaby.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for my OC.**

**This story contains slash, violence, crude humour, and alcohol. Proceed with caution ^_^**

**R&R please~~**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unexpected Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsazar's POV<strong>

The forest around looks blurred as I sprint along the road with sixty miles per hour speed. The wind was whipping around my ears and eyes and it was so damn irritating. My knee almost kissed the asphalt road as I manoeuvred along sharp corners and cut through motorbikes and cars, earning a few honks and swearing. I love to increase my speed but I can't because I cannot see the road clearly because of irritating wind in the eyes and the road in La Push seems short, maybe after I bought helmet then I could sprint to the Port Angeles if I didn't get a ticket for that. Being slow is boring, no challenge at all.

It only took ten minutes to reach the La Push town. I began slowing my motorbike and touring around La Push town looking for auto shop that sells helmet. I hope they have a good design one, I don't want to wait longer for ordering helmets, they usually takes a few days to deliver. The town looks peaceful, there's no tall building except for hotels that only have five stories high at the maximum. The traffic here didn't busy always, I looked around and saw some native kids playing around at side of the store, elders gathers at the coffee shop talking loudly, mums gossiping around the groceries store. I soon parked at the side of the beach, the weather's today are very sunny which is rare on Washington state. I get off the motorbike and kicked a stand and I sit on the bench not far from the motorbike staring at the stretching sea to the horizon. I stared at the horizon and then a memory come to me head.

_I saw the same sea stretching along the horizon, but the surrounding seems different. The temperature here seems always hot and damp, like a tropical country. Kids and teenagers playing at the beach, screaming in fun and the adults just go swimming or watching over their children. I want to join them but I can't walk, I looked around and I saw my sister look at me with sunny smile on her face. She then turned around and called mom and she came to pick me up. My mom, she's like an angel to my eyes. The warm and happy feeling radiated from her like my own personal sun. Her face was heart shaped with jet black straight hair stretched to her back, her smile was amazing showing her pearl white teeth, her skin is soft and pale tanned. Her body are slender and a bit shorter than my current height like Zelmira. Her voice sounds slightly deep and lovely. A tall man stands beside her looking at me with love and care filled his eyes. His eyes are brown, his hair is short cropped and jet black. His face was a bit squared at the jaw and his beard and moustaches grows a bit at his face. He's standing about 6 feet and muscled fit body. I suddenly have an urge to rise and be around his arms, but mom shushed me and start humming a lullaby while cradled me along. My eyes felt heavy and start sleeping, but later the cradle turns into shakes and humming lullaby turned into questioning voices._

My eyes opened and realised that the sky are clouded, the sun are covered by clouds but strings of lights visible around the corner of the clouds creating a silver linings. I assembled my scattering mind from the wake up and groaned. I then realised that I had asleep and quickly watched the clock from my phone and it's 12:30 in the afternoon. Sighing in relief I then lifted my head from the sandy beach and looked up at the two tall, tanned gangly build body boy only wearing short and their eyes watched me with curios eyes.

"Is there anything I can help?" I said with a bit drowsiness in my sound. I tried my best to not snapped.

"Dude, if you continue to sleep you will get soaked by the rain, they gonna fall soon" said the boy with straight black hair and a bit of brown in his hair. His hair reached his ear and pulled to the side. Leaving a few strands at his face.

"Thanks for the reminder, but first who the heck are you?" I said with a bit snapped. I never met such a busybody person.

"Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves and we didn't mean to disturb you. This is Embry" said the another boy with medium curly hair, gesturing to the long haired boy. "And I'm Quil, nice to meet you." He gestured to himself with a smile and his hand reached me for a shook.

"Okay, I'm Elsazar and you can call me El and nice to meet you too." I returned the shook and smiled at both boys. I'm not expert on conversation so I keep the chat easy.

"Are you tourist? Because I never saw you face before." said Quil. Embry just standing at his side eyeing me.

"No, I'm just moved here yesterday with my sister." I said.

"Cool, new people. Where're you living?" Quil said.

I gave him my address and he looked shocked at the statement of my address. I frowned "Is there something wrong with my address?" I said.

"No, no. Just the house you living now," he paused a bit to think. "I think no one had ever lived on the house for quite a long time." He said.

"Had you and your sister had ever crossed something there?" he continued.

I took a minute to answer that, excluding the weird dream I had last night. I said "Nothing happened to us, for now." Suspicious about what the story of the house. I think the house was nice, like normal house like usual. "Well, can you excuse me? I got something to do, thanks for waking me up. If I continued to sleep, my sister will mad at me about returning home late." I said and grinned at them.

"Well, we too have a business to finish. Glad to help you." Quil said with a smile.

When they started to leave, I halted them. "Wait, umm. Do you know where's the auto shop here, I want to buy helmet there."

Quil's and Embry's face suddenly lit up and Quil said "Well, we knew a good shop for you. Its Black Auto Shop, run by my friend Jacob. I tell Jacob that you're coming."

After Quil gave me the direction to the shop. I thanked him and walked towards my motorbike, I kicked the stand and starts the engine. The motorbike purred to life and I twist the knob to sprint back to the road. I manoeuvred along the road and reached the place where the shop is located, it's not hard to find the shop due to direction given from Quil and Embry. I parked the motorbike at the front of the shop, kicked the stand and hop out from motorbike. The shop looks kind of an open warehouse, a few cars located in there in process of repairing. The parts are well stocked and bundles of tires seen from the place I'm standing, the folks here must have constant problems with tires considering La Push is surrounded by thick forest and constant rain. Speaking of rain, the droplets of rain starts to form and turned into light rain. I cursed under my breath to the rain and pushed my motorbike inside the garage to avoid the rain. The workers here start to notice my appearance, they all looked a bit older than my age and their body is huge. I mean _really huge_, their muscles fully developed like they are steroids user. Their height are like 6 foot and more, their skin are tanned olive complexion. I stood there like a statue until a cheery voice is heard.

"Are there we can help you here?" said a man with a smile and a height about two metres. His clothes are rugged and messed with grease and oil. His face has strong jawline and his smile revealed his pearly white teeth.

"Uhh, do you sell helmets here?" I said with a bit of nervous because of his sudden approach.

"Oh, you must be the person that Quil said! Come in, here we have a collection of various helmets here." He said cheerily. " By the way, my name's Jacob" he said with hold out his hand to shake me which I returned it and smiled at him.

"My name's Elsazar, call me El for short." I said.

He pulled a binder file from the shelf which I guessed that the file for the helmets and held it to me. "This file contains the list of available helmet and their price. Feel free to check and tell me which one you interested." He said casually.

I browsed through the file several times, considering the matching helmet for the motorbike. After a few minutes browsing, I finally decided the right helmet for the motorbike. The black helmet with aerodynamic design, a red strip vinyl at the each side of the helmet that met at the back of the helmet with a bit of tribal design. _Perfect. _I muttered in my mind. I told Jacob the choice and he went to the store room and talked to a worker that looks like around my age, except he's taller than me. I let my eyes wander around but I felt someone stared at me, at first I didn't care and the feeling disappeared. I watch the clock hanging on the wall showing 1:03 p.m., hell I felt quite for a long time and the rain seems no showing to stop. I wondered what Uncle Joshua and Aunt Lisa doing right now.

Suddenly there's a surprising sound from my left, I quickly snapped my head at the sound and saw the same worker that Jacob had talked. Our eyes met and suddenly I feel something weird coming from the teenage boy, I feel protection and love from him. I gazed at him for a time but quickly snapped out when Jacob come with the helmet. I paid the helmet and starts walking to the motorbike but was stopped by Jacob.

"Are you new around here? I never seen your face before." Said Jacob.

"Are I look familiar around? And yes I'm new here, just moved with my older sister yesterday." I said with a bit sternly voice.

"Jeez, don't get snapped. Where do you live here?" said Jacob.

"At the house at the outskirt of La Push, the one that your friend said that no one had lived for a long time." I continued "Why this is mattered to you?".

"Yes this is mattered to us, we have a special tradition here. Every new resident of La Push will be celebrated in a visit. This also meant to strengthen the bond between the neighbours, I hope this doesn't mind you." Said Jacob, the boy who always stared at me stand beside him, still eyeing at me. I started to feel uneasy at his stare, but that not stare of suspicious but the stare of love. Like he likes me. Hell, what the fuck is wrong with him? I don't mind gay people but it still gives freaky feeling when they stared at me.

"No, we didn't mind. My sister surely loved it, and you gave us preparation for it. When do you guys come visits?" I said.

"Maybe tomorrow at noon, we will going to have lunch at your house. Can?" said Jacob, a bit of pleading sound.

"Yeah sure, I glad you told us so we can prepare big lunch for you guys." I said.

"Glad to know you." Said Jacob.

Thankfully the rain had lessen and I went to my motorbike, hop on, kicked the stand, wear the new helmet and starts the engine. I quickly sprinted out from shop and headed to my house. I glided my motorbike to the garage and parked there. I entered my house and Zelmira already eyeing me with watch on her hand, waiting for me for lunch at the dinner chair.

"It's 1:28 p.m. you reached here. Luckily I just finished serving lunch, today we having spicy ziti and fettuccini with meatballs." She said and continued. "How's your day today?"

"Well, it's great. I fell asleep and get woken by two strangers, and headed to auto shop to buy the new helmet. Oh, they said it's a tradition for new neighbours to be celebrated. Tomorrow at lunch they will come here, can you prepare the lunch?" I said.

"Well, can do. I kinda surprised by their tradition but I liked it, saves my ass from being strangers in this town. Which means…" she trailed off. "We got some shopping to do! Now finish the lunch and we got to be at Port Angeles this evening!" she exclaimed happily.

We sat at the island counter and ate the lunch in silence. Once we finished, Zelmira gathered the plates and wash it off while I reached upstairs to take a bath. I stripped my clothes and throw it at my bed, wrapping myself with my towel at the waist level and entered the bathroom. I hang the towel at the hanger in the room and starts the shower and let the hot shower loosen my muscles. My mind starts to wander and suddenly the memory from the auto shop hits me, the stare from the russet skinned boy which sending goosebumps on my body. The eyes that filled with love and lust sending the shock around my body, causing my erection stood up and harden. I embarrassed at the sight, how could I fall in love with a guy? I never thought of being gay in my life, although I never bothered about them but that guy was something else. I quickly showered and dry myself to let the erection goes limp, I never been this embarrassed in my life. I quickly pick out black jeans and brown sweater with yellow t-shirt in it, Zelmira was still prepare herself and I came to kitchen and took a glass of water. I suddenly felt like I been watched, I quickly shook my head thinking there's no people live around here. The house was surrounded by forest and no people spotted from my sight, maybe I just imagine things. Zelmira start descending downstairs with rainbow coloured batik dress and a pair of jeans, the batik dress reminds me of our homeland which is a big island at the South East Asia. I glad that my sister wore that, symbolising our homeland by clothing.

"Have prepared yet?" she asked.

"I think I have." I said with a grin.

I shoved my wallet, hand phone, iPod with earphones, and spare keys in my pockets. Zelmira picked her handbag and the car keys, locking the house before heading towards garage and pulled out the car. I slipped to the passenger's seat and Zelmira speed out from our house to the main road, driving in speed. How can a loving sister be a speed demon when in car? Only god knows that. I suddenly heard a soft howl from the forest, maybe there's wolf living around the forest. It's common since you live at a house surrounded by forest, but maybe I need to be careful here. I don't want my sister or me being the victim of animal attack. Once we hit the highway, Zelmira speed off to the Port Angeles. We reached Port Angeles in quite short time, planning to buy ingredients for the lunch tomorrow. Zelmira planned to cook stuffed turkeys and fragrance rice while I suggest cacciatore and lasagne. We bought out the ingredients and Zel suggested to watch a movie. After the movie we have dinner at Chinese restaurant and headed home. I watched the TV and when the midnight strikes, I went to the bed. I slumped my body onto the bed and drifted away in dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late update, too distracted by FoC battles with friends. xD<strong>

**I tried to update ASAP, the fastest I can maybe 1 chapter per day if didn't disturbed by daily basis. ^_^**

**Maybe next chapter is Seth's POV.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Delight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for my OC.**

**This story contains slash, violence, crude humour, and alcohol. Proceed with caution ^_^**

**I did a bit tweaking on characters and settings here, Seth is 17 (junior year) and openly gay but doesn't interested on anyone, yet. Leah is single (forever alone) and doesn't dating Sam, Sam imprinted and married with Emily. Quil, Paul, Embry, Leah and Jacob are 18 and attending senior year in school. Harry are in good health and Seth and Leah's transformation occurred naturally. Oh, the Quileutes and Cullens schools at Forks high school, and the school are the neutral place. Maybe you'll notice other difference in characters when you read it.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Delight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV <strong>

I thought of nothing of finding my imprint today…..

When I saw him coming at the workshop this afternoon I was stunned by his appearance, and I know that the warm and uncommon feeling of me feeling towards the boy. He was my imprint. Apparently he's coming here to buy helmets, as Quil had called us about a customer wanting to buy helmets from us. His figure is lean but muscular, his body are tempting and his bubbled ass is cute, urging me ravish him on the floor. His face, flawless beyond words. Boyish face with slight dimples on his cheek, making him cute and hot. His eyes are dark brown and almost black, his hair are wet, spiky gelled to the side. There's no facial hair around his face, making him like an angel to my eyes.

I growled a little when Jacob introduced himself to the boy I loved, I'm the one who supposed to introduced to him first. "My name's Elsazar, call me El for short." I heard the boy introduced himself. What a unique name, it's like Spanish name and I can't pronounced it without hearing them first. I am delighted that I knew the boy's name, can't wait to meet him. He was choosing helmet designs from the file that Jacob had given to him and decided the helmet. Jacob take the file and come towards me, he gave me the selected helmet and I began searching the helmet from the huge store. Paul and I are charged on the store section in arranging and taking out the parts and helmets, for now I'm happy working here with my brother pack with Jacob as the Alpha. He's a good Alpha and I can't believe he doesn't imprinted yet, Bella has been with him for a while but she more preferred being with Edward. He was heartbroken and in fact he even try to imprint on her but utterly failed. I felt pity at him and hope he'll find his imprint.

I found the selected helmet and thought to myself how rich this boy are, he selected the expensive helmet and he owns a Ducati Superbike! What job are his parents to able to purchase the bike, even I have just to dream to own my own superbike. I was too deep thinking and accidently kicked a random wrench on the floor, causing it to banged with the toolbox and created a loud sound. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath for causing such a noise. Everyone snapped at me including Elsazar who's starred right into my eyes. Our eyes met and the world is revolting around me, leaving just him and I in the world. My body feels like hooked by millions of steel cables, directed from him and he's the one who holding me, not the earth anymore. I would be anything, anyone for him. I imprinted on him, my wolf howling inside me with happy howl.

I suddenly back to the world as Jacob came at me and take the helmet from me. I gave him a look that indicates 'I need to talk to you'. Jacob nodded and took the helmet from him. I retreated to the store and slumped on the couch in the store, then returning to Jacob to hear the conversation of Jacob and Elsazar.

"Are you new around here? I never seen your face before." Said Jacob.

"Are I look familiar around? And yes I'm new here, just moved with my older sister yesterday." Elsazar said with a bit sternly voice, I chuckled at his temper as he looked cute.

"Jeez, don't get snapped. Where do you live here?" said Jacob.

"At the house at the outskirt of La Push, the one that your friend said that no one had lived for a long time." He continued "Why this is mattered to you?".

"Yes this is mattered to us, we have a special tradition here. Every new resident of La Push will be celebrated in a visit. This also meant to strengthen the bond between the neighbours, I hope this doesn't mind you." Said Jacob.

I stared at Elsazar and realised that he's not comfortable with my stares but I continued to stare at him, letting the power of imprint to flow into him.

"No, we didn't mind. My sister surely loved it, and you gave us preparation for it. When do you guys come visits?" Elsazar said.

"Maybe tomorrow at noon, we will going to have lunch at your house. Can?" said Jacob, a bit of pleading sound.

"Yeah sure, I glad you told us so we can prepare big lunch for you guys." he said.

"Glad to know you." Said Jacob. I feel cold at the lost appearance of him and hearing the bike sprinted out just wrecked my heart. I felt like want to sprint out and burst into wolf form and keep him in my hold, but I felt delighted again as we will see him and her sister at his house. I imagined him in my embrace, hugging him, kissing him, fucking him…God, I must be crazy.

"Hello, how long you been gone to, huh? Pluto?" Jacob shook my shoulder and I flinched at him. Reassuring my mind I started to working again, I groaned as I felt my dick became hard in my pants. Jacob seems surprised at my behaviour and asked me. "What the fuck is wrong with you, suddenly getting a boner?" he asked.

"U-u-uh, Jacob. I-I t-think I'm imprinted, on the guy." I said shuddery as my imprint are uncommon case in La Push.

Jacob's eyes widened and shocked to see that the boy who just purchased his helmet is Seth's imprint. "Well, congratulations on you. You just found your imprint!" Jacob said cheerily but I know that there's a slight hint of jealousy in his eyes because he's the Alpha but hadn't find his imprint yet. After Jacob said his congrats, all the workers, appears to the members of the pack come and surrounds me. Many question and congratulations bombarded towards me. I handled them and turned to Jacob for a request.

"Jacob, can I take a day off to see my imprint?" I put my best puppy dog eyes to win his heart. Jacob's kinda easy to deal with but I don't want to take advantage of it since he put more trust to me, but I really want to see my imprint desperately.

Jacob seems hesitated at first but later he approves my request, I jumped in glee and darted outside the workshop and get into my 88' Honda and drives towards home. When I reached home, I jumped out from the car and ran into the house and Leah was just doing her homework on the dinner table. She jumped at my break in and stood up instantly.

"Seth, why in hell you barging the door and should you working at this time?" Leah was confused by my enthusiasm and I couldn't help but grinned at her. I told her that I'm imprinted on a customer and apparently he's a boy. Leah was stunned by my explanation and suddenly she reassured herself and said. "So great for you, but it doesn't explain why you back at home suddenly."

"Owh Leah, I just got permission from Jacob to see my imprint and I got my day off today." I pouted a bit at her. "I just go to see him from the outside of his house."

"You mean stalking at him." Leah snorted. "When did my little brother become a stalker? I guess you got that habit from the bloodsuckers that keep stalking on Bella. I hope you didn't turn into psychopath to your imprint. " Leah laughed.

"Urgh, sometime you're a bitch. I gotta get my shorts and phased in the wood. Tell mom I will be back at bonfire today." I run into my room and quickly changed into my shorts. Seeing Leah stood at the door of my room, grinning at me. "Get the fuck outta my room." I glared at her, which she laughed.

"Okay but you better be at home before the bonfire starts or mom will giving you hard time." She said as she headed to the dinner table, continuing her homework process.

I ran into forest and yanked my shorts off, exposing my proudly muscled body and attached my shorts to my feet and phased into my wolf form and sprinted towards Elsazar's house. I starts to wonder when the abandoned house was restored and sold? I shook my big wolf head and continued my sprint until I heard other voice in my mind, Jared.

"_Seth, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at the workshop?_" Jared asked.

I let my mind replaying the imprinting scene, showing him the approval that Jacob gave to me. "_Fuck, I never thought that you finally found your imprint. Congratulations then._" Jared thought. "_But what you going to do?_".

"_Didn't I just show you? I just going to see him in distance, come on, I will control myself._" I thought. I'm among the pack that can control myself in emotions, I'm proud with it. But the dirty thought about my imprint came across my mind uncontrollable. Jared seems uncomfortable with that.

"Damn Seth, you make me puking rainbow at that. Now I can't control my horniness, urgh." Jared phased out after that. Poor Kim, now she's the victim of my dirty thought.

Soon I reached the house that El's living, it seems he's living in a decent house. What can you expect that the house that long abandoned has turned into beautiful house. There're rumours that the house was haunted, but I know that's wrong. In fact, I'm the one among the supernatural, the shapeshifters besides the vampires. That's makes the area of La Push is full of supernatural.

I heard the bathroom water is turned on but his sister is still on the kitchen, so it means….. he's in bathroom. My wolf already raging inside me and I having a hard time to calm him. I don't want to ravage him first, I want to love him and he returned it. I want him to succumb and submit to me as my imprint.

I heard a sound of footsteps coming from upstairs and I saw him, my imprint. He's looking dashing in his jeans and sweater, too bad he doesn't exposed his glory body yet. He's drinking water and suddenly moved his head as he noticed that I was staring at him, but later he's shook his head, signing that I was unseen by him. Luckily my sandy colour helps me camouflage to my surrounding.

Next thing I saw is he and his sister pulled in to their car and they sprinted out. Damn, his sister sure is speed demon. I sprinted along the forest to catch up with them but had to stop when I'm reaching the Cullen border line. I let a sad howl indicated that the loss of sight of my imprint. Damn, the howl was so loud that half of the town must hear it. I whimpered and sprinted back to my house, finding that Leah and Jacob was chatting with each other. I phased and pulled on my shorts, making my way to the door.

"Hey Seth, how's the stalking going?" Leah said with a smirk.

"Urgh Leah, can you stop teasing me?" I said sternly.

Leah just laughing at me and Jacob approached me. "Well, how's it going?" he said.

I just shrugged. "I got a view of him from his house, and he and his sister went out from the town. They also got a great car." I said.

"Okay, now let's go to the Sam's house and help them prepare for the bonfire. We need to tell the news about our new neighbour and your imprint." Jacob said.

Leah, Jacob and I arrived at the Sam's home a few minutes later, seeing that they already preparing the food for the bonfire. Quil and Embry greeted us and we entered the home. Emily stood at the kitchen preparing the food along with Sam, she smiled and greet us by hugging each of us. Later, all of us were carrying food and stuffs for the bonfire tonight.

The bonfire tonight was great like always. All of the pack's gathered here along with the elders and their imprints. My mum and dad are the elders here, since dad just recovered from his health mom just taking care of him, Quil Ateara IV and Billy Black are also the elders here. The food was great, we all ate so many that our big stomach almost full. For the finishing, all the pack ate the whole cow. Now the eating session has passed, the elders session are next. Billy seems in charge to tell the packs about the Quileute tribe histories and the shapeshifter's histories. After the session, Jacob demand attention from all the people.

"An announcement, sorry for keeping it up. Recently there's a new neighbour who just moved here yesterday, a pair of siblings. According to our traditions, we should give them a visit to introduce ourselves. The other thing is, Seth imprinted on the boy who just moved here." Jacob said.

The crowd were cheering and I was a bit blushed at it. They seems okay with my sexuality and they accepted who my imprint was.

But whatever it is, tomorrow I will see my imprint and hope that he's feeling the same to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I can update 2 days for 1 chapter or maybe less. It's according to my condition. I started to feeling how it feels to be a story writer.<strong>

**And please kindly leave a review, it mean a lot to me. =D**

**Abysslullaby.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Get to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for my OC.**

**This story contains slash, violence, crude humour, and alcohol. Proceed with caution ^_^**

**I did a bit tweaking on characters and settings here, Seth is 17 (junior year) and openly gay but doesn't interested on anyone, yet. Leah is single (forever alone) and doesn't dating Sam, Sam imprinted and married with Emily. Quil, Paul, Embry, Leah and Jacob are 18 and attending senior year in school. Harry is in good health and Seth and Leah's transformation occurred naturally. **

**Oh, the Quileutes and Cullens schools at Forks high school, I love how the sparks will arise. Maybe you'll notice other difference in characters when you read it.**

**Enjoy~~**

**Chapter 4: Get to Know**

**Elsazar's POV**

_The forest surroundings seem familiar, like I have been here before. Yes, this was from the dream I had before. But the pain from my head was irritating; I saw blood dripping from my head to my eye, making my sights becoming red. There I saw the same weird wicked woman from previous dream, black mahogany curls that reached her shoulders, twigs and leaves were on her hair as she emerges from the forest looking revengeful at me. Immediately I was scooped up by her hand on my throat, my legs are swinging around and the hands are grabbing her hand in vain effort to lose the grip. I began to run out of air and began to blackout, but suddenly I fall into the ground._

_Soon I heard one of the gruesome sounds I ever heard, a shrieking voice and the sound of rock cracking. I saw a big sandy wolf gripping something on its jaw and threw it across the forest; it was the head of the woman. I suddenly froze in my place, cannot move my body and remained exhausted. The sandy wolf then tear the remaining body, leaving big chunks of stones then turned its head towards me and approached me. I lay froze there making no effort to move but I seems felt safe feeling from the wolf. It stays at front of me, lowering its head and licked my wound. I winched slightly at the pain and the wolf whimpers at me then suddenly the wolf starts to shake and shrink its body, morphing into a guy but my sight was blurred and darkness crept in._

I stirred in my bed before reaching up to my nightstand to shut the freaking alarm off. I looked at the clock that shows 8:30 a.m., the sky seems started to brighten. I opened my windows and let the fresh air enters then I starts to walk into bathroom. I stripped my clothes and threw it into laundry basket, today is my turn to do laundry anyway. The shower was refreshing; I got out and pick red long sleeved t-shirt with black sleeves and light brown camo cargo pants. I went to kitchen and Zel was preparing breakfast, traditional English breakfast. I reached the fridge and picked grape juice. I ate my breakfast, washed it off and do the laundry right away. After that, I sat on the couch watching the television. Then Zel broke the peace lonely time.

"El, we got visitors on this afternoon. Could you do the laundry and clean the living room now?" Zel peeked out from the kitchen.

I laying on the couch and squirmed in sign of protest, I didn't mind about laundry but the cleaning chores really gives me pain in the ass. In addition I'm a bit OCD in cleaning so it takes many energy and long time to do it. Keeping quiet for a while, I thought Zelmira gonna surrender but it got worse.

"Elsazar, I got to cook many dishes and CAN you HELP me with the cleaning?" Zel starts to raise her voice. God, each time she raise her voice I can't decline her request. If I do it mean punishment for me, hate to say she's mean but other than that she's lovely sister.

"Alright, alright I'll do it." I said loudly. "Geez, can't this thing get better in time?" I muttered in my breath.

Starting the chores I got the laundry basket and separated it according the right step to wash and throw it into washing machine. Then I started to do the cleaning, taking a bit longer than usual to give good impression to the visitors. By 10.35 a.m. I finished the cleaning; I slumped on the island counter at the centre of the kitchen. I got the sight of the dinner table outside the kitchen, seems like it we have to use it. We don't usually use the dinner table because it's only two of us and that dinner table can seat at least ten people, so we only use island counter on the kitchen to eat.

The telephone ringing and I got it.

"Eleazar residence, who's speaking?" I stated.

"Hey it's me Jacob." He said.

"Oh hey, how's your doing?" How does he know about my house's number?

"Never better than that, are you sure you're okay about this afternoon? I didn't mean to burden you much for our visit."

"Nah, doesn't burden much, maybe a little. But we also look forward to meet the people, it really comforting if you are in the new place. By the way, how to you know my house number?"

He chuckled a bit. "My dad is the head tribe of the La Push, so he basically has the record of each house and keeps updated."

"Okay…. But how many of you will arrived at my house and when do you come?"

"Maybe around twelve people and we expecting to arrive at twelve or maybe a bit late than that. They are on the council meeting now and they usually finished at twelve in the noon."

"That's great, we just cooked right amount of food to you guys. Thanks for the info man."

"Pleasure to help you, Bye"

"Bye" And I hanged up the phone then returning to the kitchen.

"Who's called?" Zelmira said.

"It's Jacob, the one that I met when I bought the helmet." I said.

"What's about the chat?" Zel said.

"Not much, there're ten people that will visit us and they expected to arrive at the noon."

"Nice, now help me with the cooking will you?"

"Okay" I helped Zelmira prepare the dishes, stuffed turkey with fragrance rice and soup, lasagne and cacciatore since there're many people coming. I personally think that it might be a bit too much for them, but the leftovers can stored in the fridge so beat it.

After finished preparing the dishes, I sit on the couch lazily and Zel is in the kitchen, preparing the drinks for the coming guest. Later loud knocking on the door made me jumped a bit, I staggered at the couch for a second, I cursed Zelmira in my mind for charging me to greet the guest. I didn't speak to people much except for the basic conversation, maybe I'm a bit social awkward and tend to silent. But Zel said it's good for that to cure the social awkwardness in me. So I brace myself and reach the door, I saw few shadows at outside of the window and behind the curtains. I opened the door and saw three very tall and tanned people, they are also buffed with muscles. _Did they secretly take steroids from black markets?_ Among the hall monitors of steroids I saw Jacob standing there and also the guy who stared at me just like at the workshop now. I stood there awkwardly and there's a voice talked "Hello" to me.

I gazed lower and saw an old man on the wheeling chair, smiling warmly to me. I studied his face realising there are some similarities to Jacob._ Of course silly, he's Jacob father._ "Hello" I gave my warm smile and he returned it back.

"You must be Elsazar right?" He asked. I make my face as friendly as I can.

"Elsazar, Elsazar Cicero Eleazar. And Mr…?" I replied, lightly smiled.

"I'm Billy Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, I think you might know my son Jacob Black" He introduced himself glanced toward Jacob and back to me.

"Yes , chief of the tribe right?" I asked.

"Yes, but you can call me Billy. Every boy in La Push I treat like a son to me." He answered, grinning at me.

"Okay…Billy. Come on in, make yourself at home. All the rest are welcomed." I smiled and gestured the rest to enter the house. I saw some more emerged from the van, a pair of late middle aged couple, a moody woman, an old guy with young man besides him. I recognised him as Quil, Embry walking behind them. All of them walk towards the house. I turned my head and saw the guys already seated on the couch, switched on the TV. The boy keep glancing toward me, Jacob fixed his eyes on the TV. When the rest are in the house and seated, I went to the kitchen and motioned Zelmira to come with me. She picked up a big jar of grape juice and I carry a tray full of glasses and to the living room. We put the jar and the tray at the coffee table and start to serve everyone with the juices. Zelmira started to introduce her name.

Zelmira lend the juice to the Jacob and he took it with astonished look on his face, Zel turned away to serve the juice to others but Jacob keep starring at her. The others starts to snicker and some were in awe of Jacob's reaction. _Does he fall in love with Zel?_ I just shook my head and moved with Zelmira to the couch where I have to sat beside weird boy who keep staring at me. Zel eased herself on the edge of the couch and the old woman cleared her throat and turned off the TV. _Time for the chat._

"Hello Zelmira and Elsazar, my name is Sue Clearwater. This man besides me is my husband Harry Clearwater, the girl here is my daughter Leah and my son besides you is Seth which I think your saw him at the workshop." Sue stated and continued.

"The big guy here is Sam Uley." The tallest among the hall monitors of steroids." Both at his side are Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote." The guys smirked at us." The elder guy there is Quil Alteara III but call him Old Quil and besides him is his grandson, Quil Alteara V. Next to Quil is Embry Call." Both of Quil and Embry grinned at both of us, we smiled in reply.

"Nice to meet you all." We say in unison towards them.

"I bet Jacob had told you about our tradition to the newcomers. We are small communities and we pride ourselves in knowing all of the residents. Is it okay with you?" Sue said.

Zelmira nudged me with her elbow to make me answer the question. I cleared my throat before answering. "It's okay with us. We also happy with this tradition, get to know people." I said.

Sue continued to ask us. "Well, how old are both of you? You both look quite young." The common questions to ask.

"I am 16 and my sister is 18, she's in senior year and I in junior year" I shrugged as Sue gasped. We always mistreated for younger teen because of our look, but sometimes we felt blessed by that.

"Oh my, you both looked younger than your age." Sue said, awed.

We just shrugged and chuckled at each other. Seth seems has very interesting look on his face. His face is so cute when he shows curiosity._ What the hell? El, think straight!_ We reassured ourselves and waited for the questions.

"Where are your parents? How they let you both lived alone?" The old man who I think is Quil's grandfather asked us. Our face from cheery turned into gloomy, remembering our grandparent's death. Old Quil seems regretted asked the question as I saw he mumbled at himself. "I'm sorry if this question is touchy for you."

Zelmira finally joined the chat. "It's okay, they left a long time ago. When we were toddlers, the accident happens. That we can deal with it, but when Old Quil asked the question. We suddenly remembered our grandparents' loss" She said with glassy eyes, holding urge to cry in front of them. I just give them sad smile.

"What happened to them?" Embry interrupted, earning glares from Sue, Jacob and Seth. Others just remained silent.

"It's okay; we didn't expect to ask about our past." I admitted. " Our parents died in landslides on their way home from work, our grandparents…." I trailed off, but quickly got on track. "They died in an explosion at the gas station, some mechanical error on the gas pump and it ignites the fuel. They died in front of us!" I started to sob and Zel had tears leaking down her face.

Sue had tears running down her cheeks, embracing Zel in a cooing rocking motion. Seth had also hugged me but it was cooing hug, at first my mind seems offended by his act but soothed later. Zel and I just sobbing for our late grandparents, the others just watched and holding themselves.

After a few minutes, we stopped sobbing and rubbed our tears away. We breathed deeply and exhales a few times before Zel stood up.

"Sorry for this outburst, we don't speak out our past much but we felt relieved for your concern." Zel said smiling a bit.

"It's okay kids, that's what we supposed to be in this community" Billy speaks up.

Suddenly a loud grumble is heard around the room. Seth looked down blushed heavily at himself. I chuckled a bit and give him a peck at his cheek, showing my appreciation of comforting me. Out of my sight, Seth's face has been a crimson red. _Why in hell I pecked him?_

"Oh crap, I forgot the lunch time." I looked up at the clock and luckily it doesn't pass much from noon, means that it still lunch time. "Have to reheat the lunch. Please, come to the dinner table. Please seated yourselves" I directed them to the large, oval dinner table while Zel quickly reheat the dishes.

Everyone was seated across the table, leaving two seats for Zel and me. We serve the dishes and they seems surprised by the menu of our lunch.

"Wow, turkeys. I thought I only get that on Thanksgiving Day." Seth blurted out.

I chuckled and replied. "Well, we got a lot of guys here so we decided to buy large menus. Doesn't inflict us so much."

"How do you covered up your financial? Does you have another family member?" Quil asked.

"We didn't have problem much on financial. Our late grandparents and parents own a few lands that situated nearby the sea that have huge oil supplies. So with big royalties the oil company gives us and will from them, we didn't have problems with financial." I replied, getting gasp from few peoples.

The lunch goes by with chatters and we were surprised that the guys have really big appetites, considering our lunch can feed about twenty people and more. After the lunch finished, they gathered at the living room before walked out from the house. Sue gives us advices and called us if something happened. Everyone gives us a friendly hug, except for Leah because she's kinda cold.

When Seth hugged me, I surprised that he hugged me with bone crushing hug. I feel shivers around my body as electric static seems running through my body. He hugged me quite long before I realised Sue had cleared his throat. I pushed away blushing red, but unavoidable to notice because of my pale brown skin. Seth just chuckled and leave the house, glancing towards me with affection. Awkwardly, the glance makes my heart beats quickly and I almost turned on. I quickly control it from getting a boner and darted towards my room. I laid there thinking for myself.

_Am I attracted to Seth? My mind can't get him out and it seems growing. I don't care much about guys look but Seth really catch my eyes even I tried to resist it. Oh fuck, what I am becoming?_

The rest of the day blurred out without me noticing it, only tomorrow that sticked to my mind. _The school, fuck yeah._

**I get how time flies fast; my daily routine seems to halted me much for continuing my stories. Finally Elsazar and Zelmira going to school tomorrow, I think I also include Bella in this story. Guidelines from Twilight book, Bella will be a new students with El and Zel. **

**Please review to improve my writing skills. Thanks! :3 **


	6. Chapter 5 : New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for my OC.**

**This story contains slash, and maybe violence, crude humour, and alcohol. Proceed with caution. ^_^**

**I did a bit tweaking (again) on characters and settings here, Seth is 16 (junior year) and openly gay. Leah is single (forever alone, not for long hehe) and doesn't dating Sam, Sam imprinted and engaged with Emily. Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Leah and Jacob are 18 and attending senior year in school. Harry is in good health and Seth and Leah's transformation occurred naturally, although Leah is special case (female shifter).**

**Oh, the Quileutes and Cullens schools at Forks high school, I love how the sparks will arise. Maybe you'll notice other difference in characters when you read it.**

**Enjoy~~**

**Chapter 5: New Student**

**Elsazar's POV**

In the morning I woke up easily, seems like dreamless night. Not having that weird dream I guess, it's pretty annoying because you don't get enough rest. But the moment I fell asleep again, one more annoying thing happen.

"Wake up!" Zelmira bashed through the door and stomp a foot on my body. I jerked away and staggered to wake up, still suffocating from the stomp.

"Damn, are you gonna make me skip my first day at school?" I couched a bit and inhale and exhale deeply to lessen the pain. Zelmira just chuckled and move out from my room.

"Breakfast's ready, hurry up or you have to ride motorbike to school." Zelmira said descending downstairs, ignoring my pain.

I swing my feet and land on the floor with ease and start to wash my face and brush my teeth, take a quick bath. Today I choose to wear midnight black sweater with grey t-shirt and white camo cargo pants. I only have two of camo cargo pants and I love them very much and they were so durable so I didn't have to worry much about getting ripped. Oh, and they are expensive too.

I walked downstairs and towards the kitchen, noticing Zelmira had finished making milk coffee. She sat on the chair and sipped up her coffee, I took a seat on a chair and start eating breakfast. We didn't talk much in our life, not loner much but we didn't have topics to randomly chat about. We do care about each other but it's hard to randomly talked things, usually we talked about necessary things. Breakfast was finished and the leftovers were thrown into the bin, I slid my sneakers in, I take out the plastic from the bin and tied it properly. I placed it at the a spot where the workers will pick it up, turning around, picked my bag, sling it on one of my shoulders and walked towards the car. Zel locked the house and walked towards the car too with car key in her hand. She's wearing a grey coat, a slim fit dark blue jeans and a pair of boots. She and I entered the car and she sped off to the school.

Forks' town was seen in less than ten minutes, based on Zel's driving. Hoping she didn't get a ticket, she moves slowly towards the school but still fast for a student. Zel graciously drive the car to the school and parked near the building, earning stares and admires from the students. We got out from the car and starts to enter the building but halted by a voice.

"El! Zel!" someone shouted aloud.

We turned around and saw Quil walking towards us with Embry tailed him. Their long legs strides towards us that takes few steps to approach us. "Hey" I greeted them.

"How's you feeling about this school, cool huh?" Quil asked.

"How we supposed to answer that if we didn't have first day through it?" Zel replied, earning laughter from Quil and Embry.

"Yeah dude, you are too caring about them." Embry said with playful smack towards Quil. Quil wrestled Embry.

I saw the others from a van across the parking lot, I guess they carpooling together to the school. Jacob and Seth joined us. The others just walked towards the building.

"Hey guys, nice car you got here." Seth greeted us and Jacob whistled admiring the car.

"Heya you two." Zel said with smile on her face. Jacob's face got slighty darkened, considered blushing.

"You guys will be a rival to the Cullens, I mean your car is expensive like Cullen's. But of course Cullen's more expensive." Quil frowned, regretting the statement he said.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget what I said ok?" Quil said.

When we about to separate to the building, a SUV car drives towards the parking lot. I realised that this is not ordinary SUV car, noticing Porsche Cayenne Turbo had just parked there.

"Urgh, there comes the Cullens." Said Embry.

Five people came out from the car with unordinary grace, too graceful that even the bulky guy was walking graceful out from the car. Their faces are very beautiful; their clothes are like from the high brands. But two features that make them different from the others, their skins are extremely pale and their eyes are golden topaz. That's quite abnormal colour of eyes, and their eyes are same colour like they apply family code that wears contacts like that. They just hovered around their car like waiting for something.

Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry pulled us towards the building, at same time the Cullens moves too. Embry and Quil glared towards them and Jacob and Seth pushed us to keep walking. That action leaves me with a question. Why they seems cold to each other?

Zel and I walked towards the registry counter and received our schedule for this semester. I got Maths first and Zel got Chemistry first. Seth come to guide me and Jacob guided Zel because Jacob is same year with Zel and Seth also got same year with me. Saves my ass to wander around searching for the class.

"Hey, El. What's your first class?" Seth asked with a bit cheery voice. I guess being new student makes the students see us like a new toy. It make sense for Forks High School, they have small number of students about three hundred and more.

"Maths and yours?" I replied.

"Cool, we are in the same class then. Let me show you the class" said Seth with tugging my elbow and dragged me with him. I felt a little embarrassed as the students around us chuckled a bit at our behaviour. I pulled my elbow away from his grasp and he whimpered slightly at me. I felt bad doing it but I have to keep my image from people.

"Sorry, I can walk by myself, please don't drag me along, it makes me embarrassed." I said.

Seth just smiled sheepishly and said. "Sorry El, we rarely got new students and I think my behaviour kinda childish since I'm the youngest in my group."

"That's doesn't concern me. Wait, you're the youngest?" I asked with a little bit of enthusiasm since we are the same boat, being the youngest in the family.

"Yeah, all of them are older than. My friends Brady and Collin are in the same year as me, but they a bit older than me too by a few months and they are quite mature in mind too." He said sheepishly.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"In twenty five of December, yours?"

"Hey, we were close. I'm born in twenty four of December" I smiled.

"Really? Cool! Maybe we should celebrate it together." Seth said while slinging one of his arms around my shoulders in friendly matter. Surprisingly, his arm fit perfectly around my shoulders, and we walked towards the class.

Entering the class, there's the teacher who will teach me the subject. I passed him the paper that needed to fill by the teachers today.

"Elsazar, isn't it? Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said. _Damn._

"Hello, my name is Elsazar Cicero Eleazar Just call me El, nice to meet you all." I introduced myself with simple words.

"Well, Elsazar. Seat yourself besides Seth at the table."

I walked toward the table and put my stuffs on the table. Seth grinning at beside me and dragged the chair towards me, reducing the space between us. The girls looked at me lustful look. _Stupid hormonal girls._ While the boys looked at me with hope at their eyes, maybe to make me join the clubs or sports.

The teacher starts to teaching and I copy whatever notes written at the board, Seth also do the same. The class ends and we moves to the cafeteria to take a break. We take the line and I got myself a bag of chips and OJ. While Seth gets a few bags of chips, two slices of pizza and one huge coke bottle.

"Wow, you sure have a big appetite." I surprised at the amount of food he had taken. It's like two person's food combined.

"Yeah, it's the wo-our tribe things, we are so active that we need more calories to keep us active." Seth said. I realised that he tried to change a word before but I just leave it there, respecting the secrets of his whatever tribe things. _Wait, I didn't supress him? What the fuck is going on? I am known at my previous school as interrogator. Yes I am friendly people but when a secret is hidden from me, I will dig it out even I have to use force. Hmm, something wrong here._

The bells ringing, cutting the conversation and I have to finish up my food before I late to the class. Next two classes are Biology and History, _great_. I love Maths or anything related to calculation but hate anything related to the memorising, but still didn't prevent me from getting A's on the subjects. _Bless my gene for making me smartass._

The class seems passed out like a blur on my mind, not having Seth in the class makes me bored. At least I have a friend to accompany me up. When the lunch comes, I darted out from the class and went to the locker to manage my things out. Seth came out from nowhere and smiled with me. Somehow his smile brightens my mood, he's sure a very good friends. Two of his friend shows up behind him.

"Hey Seth." I said.

"Hey. Elsazar, meet Brady and Collin, Brady and Collin, meet Elsazar. Just call him El." Said Seth.

"Hey guys, nice to meet ya." I said casually.

"Hey, nice to meet you too." Brady said. Collin sends a signal to Seth to follow them. Seth turned to me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, El. I have some business with them, why don't you go to cafeteria for lunch and wait for us?" Seth said and giving me a wink and gone with Brady and Collin.

I headed to the cafeteria and line up for to buy food, I managed to get some and look for a seat. The cafeteria is large but with more than three hundred students here, it likes a sardine in a tin can. I moved slowly to search for empty table or seat and have to look out for sudden withdrawal of student, don't want to splash my lunch on someone. I wander a while and found a perfectly alone table. I made a way to it but suddenly someone hijacked my elbow.

"What the-"I blurted out but stopped by a finger on my lips.

"Now, now. No cussing around and follow us to our table." A pixie-like girl with spiky black hair literally dragged me to the empty table. _What strength she had despites her small body and her hand is cold too. Did she just come from a freezer?_

"Uh, why do you drag me here?" I asked as soon as I sit with the pixie on my right. Then a bulky guy, a supermodel-like girl, a painful looking guy, a runaway male model, they all sat at the table filling the seats available. They all give me a smile but the supermodel-like girl just sends me a glare mumbling something under her breath. _Seriously she's giving me urge to throw something at her face_. The runaway male model just snickered suddenly.

"Hello, my name's Alice. Starting clockwise from your position, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper, my boyfriend." Alice introduces herself and them, ignoring my question. _They all seem have classic names._ I thought to myself. Alice then holds Jasper's hand and rubbing his hand with her thumb. All people at the cafeteria seem glance towards us from time to time. _Why they seem uneasy with them?_

"Hello, my name's-"I start to introduce myself but Alice cut me off.

"Elsazar Cicero Eleazar and your sister Zelmira, we already know." Alice said.

"How do you know my name?" I surprised by her knowing my name.

"Please, this place rarely got new students. So if they have one, the whole school will know their names. Lately, you and your sister and also a new girl are in the headline of the school news." Alice explains.

When the introduction smoothly flowed, a voice suddenly shouted out. "El!" Seth shouted from across the cafeteria and his brothers came along with him. Seth came to me and starts pull me away while the brothers just glaring towards the Cullens who glared back at them. The Cullens was really scary when they glared at them.

"Hey, why in hell you pulled me away? I want to eat my lunch." I protested. Seth just keep quiet but Embry not. Quil took my lunch away.

"You should keep away from those leeches, they are not good people." Embry hissed at me. I frowned at that.

"What? They seem good people to me, just their weird appearance makes them look bad. And what's with the leeches?" I keep protesting.

"El, you said you will have lunch with me. Will you, please?" Seth begging to me is using 'puppy' eyes. It's hard to resist his eyes so I just surrendered, makes me forget the earlier protest.

"Yeah, I do forget that. Just please don't guilt trip me, I hate being guilty" I grumbled and headed towards their table. Zel and Jacob already seated there with the others, chattering about whatever.

"Hey El, having fun in the lessons?" Zel said with a smug on her face. When she smug likes that I know what she means.

"Nah, it's practically boring. I had Biology and History straight, it's such a torture!" I said sarcastically.

"Yet you still get A for the subject." Zel replied and we laughed at our humour. The rest seems dumb at our jokes, no offends just we like to do that sometimes.

Zel and I eat while Jacob, Seth and the others messing around. Angry fumes from Paul, laughter from jokes of Quil and Jared, bitching session with Leah. They are very active friends, I hope they didn't care much about my passive self; I do want to chat but always have no idea to talk about much.

"El, do you mind Jacob and I come over to your house today after school?" Seth asked.

I glance towards Zel and she nodded in conformation. "I guess you both can come after school. Do you need a ride with us?"

"Hell yeah, sure!" Jacob said with a sparkle of excitement. Maybe he's look forward to see Zel's car.

***Bells ringing***

"Oh crap, I had to finish my lunch." Jacob said, quickly devouring the lunch in no time. I find it a bit weird because he just swallowed it. The rest starts to enter their own classes.

"What's your class now?" Seth asked me in the hallway.

"Government and next is Trig." I replied.

"Mine is History and the next is Trig, see you then." Seth smiled at me and I have weird feelings on my stomach when I see his face._ Butterflies? Fuck!_

I started to walk away to the class, thinking on the way. _How I can have feelings for Seth, I'm sure he's a good friend but I only knew him for few days only. When I saw him at Jacob's workshop for the first time I find he's freaky with the staring me all the time. But he sure soothed me when I almost broke my tear dam, and he hugged me! But not in lustful way, almost to friend like hug. It sure comforts me. I found the class boring without his presence, when Seth begged me to come with him I can't denied it, when he smiles at me now, I had butterflies in my stomach. _Then a feeling like a Tategami Sutra just rammed you in face._ I have a crush on SETH!_

I was too busy that I forgot I just ran over someone. I looked down at find a petite brunette girl slumped on the floor. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath, _I just ran over a girl, a petite one._ I kneeled down and checked her. "Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry, I had been careless." I immediately checked her for any sign of injuries. Gladly, she seems okay and I took a hand out to her to help her get up. She took it and get up normally.

"Thanks, it's okay. I'm the one who were careless." She said sheepishly. A shy girl.

"I'm Elsazar and call me El, and you?" I said with holding out a hand to shook which she shook back.

"Bella, I'm new here." She said with a bit of blushing.

"I also a new student here, just got in today with my sister." I said with a grin.

"Well, that's cool. What is your class now? Mine is Biology."

"Let's see, Government with Mr Abraham. Fuck, I'm late. I guess I see you later." I waved at her and sprinted to the class. Luckily when got there, the teacher didn't come yet. I saw all seats had been taken, except next to the pixie Cullen girl. She saw me and patted the seat next to her, like I have a choice. I seated next to her and hold out my note and ready for the class. She just glances and smiles at me in the whole class, and also bouncing on her seat. She's kinda so cheery and full of excitement, which makes me feel creepy to her. Not that I hate her, but she's too cheery. Then I tried to ask her something.

"Hey, Alice. Do you know why the Quileutes seems have bad reputation to you Cullens?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering. "I-I don't know why, I think they just don't like us because of our presence. My sister loathes them but I don't think that way, just they are quite volatile and I didn't have a chance to befriend with them. It's not like we want to kill them."

"Kill them? What do you mean by 'kill them'?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We usually go camping around if the weather is nice."

"Wow, your family sure is active one."

"Well, how come you don't hate us?" Alice asked.

"I think your family isn't bad at all, maybe your sister is a bit annoying but other than that they seem cool."

"You think our family isn't bad?"

"Yeah, I think is kinda prejudice if I think your family is bad without inspecting it. People can be blinded by that and didn't see what's the person really is."

"Well, that's kind for you."

"It is our attitude naturally; I hope I can be anyone's friend without boundaries." I sighed.

"I already like you." Alice grinned.

"Yeah, me too." I grinned back.

***Bells ringing***

"Well, see ya later El. Have fun in Trig and I have Physics. I know you love it." Alice said then bounced off her seat and walk that seems like dancing that demoralise ballerina's heart badly._ Wait, how come she knows that I have Trig after this? Alice sure is freaky, oh and she knows that I love Maths. Freaky, very freaky._

I just shrugged and made my way out to the hallway and to my locker. I headed to the class and there are few people in the class already, teacher didn't come yet and many seats are empty. I quickly took my seat at the left side table, second row and nearest to the window so I can build castle in the cloud for a while. More students made their way in the class but the seat beside me still untaken. In my absent-mindedness, I didn't realise that Seth sat at the seat beside me grinning like a child who got a candy, I blushed and Seth grinned wider. Luckily, the teacher just walked in before Seth said anything. Seth just grumbled and paid attention to the teacher, but I know that he'll steal a glance at me because I just caught him glancing at me. He turned his head quickly and his skin darkened a bit, like he's blushing. I just shrugged and ignored him for a while, teasing him playfully.

"El, can you help me with this question?" Seth holds out the question. _This is not hard._

"Let's see, expand this first….then use the formula….simplify this….balance the equation, search the angle and you got the answer!"

"Holy shit! You are genius one." I felt my pride high when he said._ Down boy! You are invoking one of the seven sins!_

"Well, bless God that I'm good with numbers." I grinned.

"Oh, I had never well in studying. Fuck my life." He dropped his head to the desk, muttering about being useless.

"Hey, don't feel like that." I patted his back. "You know what? How about you bring all of your homework and finish it at my house? I'll help you with it." I gave him a warm smile to cheer him up.

"You really want to help me?" Seth turned his head to me, still on the table.

"Yeah, you're my friend right? It's friend's job to help each other." I patted his back again.

"Mr Eleazar, Mr Clearwater. If you not interested in my subject you may go out, if you do please pay attention to me." The trig teacher warned us.

"Sorry teacher." I said.

"Good, now class. I want you pass the homework I given to you tomorrow."

***Bells ringing***

Seth and I walked away to the entrance and waited for Zelmira and Jacob, and it's raining slightly outside. I leaned against the wall with Seth beside me, chatting while waiting for them.

"El, I gotta go to toilet for a while." Seth informed me.

"Sure, take your time." I replied.

Not long after Seth gone, Zelmira and Jacob appeared at the entrance.

"Hey El, where's Seth?" Zel asked.

"He went to the toilet, not long ago when you arrived here." I replied.

Seth came from the toilet. "Hey guys, long wait?"

"Nope, they just got here. Let's go to the car now, I don't wanna stuck here for long time." I grumbled.

"Hey, what's the problem?" asked Jacob.

"I don't like staying long at one place like school or mall, at least get out to somewhere, not confining yourself in the house or your room. That's why I got my motorbike on my 16th birthday, easy getaway." I explained to them.

"Can I ride it?" Seth asked.

"Nu-uh, only I can ride it. You only can seat at the back." I showed my tongue playfully.

"Okay enough with the blabbering, let's get home." Zel intercepted.

All four of us walked towards our car, both of Seth and Jacob amazed by our car. Jacob literally drooling and Seth's eyes widen with excitement_. He's looked cute_. I realised the statement that I just thought and blushed. Thank that they didn't see my face; I didn't want to explain the random blushing thing.

"Cool car! What's its name?" Jacob asked, still drooling.

"2011 Audi TT RS, and stop drooling will you? You look stupid." Zel laughed and Jacob quickly wiped his drool, blushing a bit. Seth and I just grinned at him.

"Well, that's different type of car for you. You looked like a typical girl driver." Seth laughed at Zel, Jacob glared at Seth and I just glaced at Zel. _Show them what you are on the road._

Zel just smiled devilish at me just after Jacob and Seth entered the car, understanding my meaning look. We entered the car, quickly put the seatbelt on. Zel reversed quickly and made a J-turn, shocking Jacob and Seth. Seth stumbled at his seat and landed his head on Jacob's crotch, making Jacob yelped in pain._ Ouch._ Zel just laughed at them when she reached the main road, still driving fast.

"Well, how about the word you said to me huh?" Zel raised one eyebrow and smiled devilishly at them.

"You're just lucky." Seth defended himself.

"Oh really?" Zel then drifted at the corner of the road. Seth yelped, stumbling at the backseat along with Jacob.

"Okay, okay. I take back my word, just don't kill us!" Seth whimpered._ Hah! His face is priceless….and kinda cute too._

Zel and I laughed at Seth. "Don't worry Seth dear, I'll never crash." Zel said with tapping her head. "Born with talent of driving." _Actually we got more than that, but it's our secret._

"I guess El is gentler driving than you, Zel." Seth said. Zel and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Hah! El is same as me in his motorbike, actually more than me." Zel said, winking at me.

"Guess we got a crazy driver family here." Jacob said.

"Aw, you hurt us." I said with placing my hand on my chest dramatically. Jacob laughed but Seth looked at me sadly. "Just kidding." Seth then relaxed.

Zel pulled up to the garage, parking next to my motorbike at the garage. We all got out from the car then to the house, only Seth stopped by and looked at my motorbike, adoring it with a little bit of intimating stand.

"Ducati huh?" He asked, eyeing me with lustful eyes.

"Well yeah, it's a fast one." I just gulped after I said that, Seth just moved closer to me slowly, still eyeing me.

"Well, fast enough to make you feel good?" Seth grabbed my side, nuzzled to my neck and inhales deeply. I shivered, feeling the electric flowing at his touch. Seth just chuckled at my neck.

"S-Seth, u-uh" I unable to form a sentence, Seth moved his hands from my side, slipped under my sweater and shirt then to my back. My body felt burning with desire at him.

"Feeling good? Because I feeling good." Seth breathed at my neck, hugging me tightly making me feel his hardening dick on my hip.

I gasped at that and pushed him away from me, didn't want to meet his eyes. My body felt raging at the loss of contact with him but I forced it aside, because I just know him for two days. "Uh-, let's go inside and finish our homework." I just entered my house and slumped at my bed, thinking what just happened. _I think I liked him and he liked me, but it felt wrong for him doing that._ I just muffled nothings on my pillow. I felt the door opened and closed, I turned from my pillow and find that Seth just entered my bedroom. Making it worse his eyes are black, not a sign of goodness and my body stiffen at my bed. His body moved closer to my bed, his lips pulled up to a smirk.

_He's going nuts!_

**Hey guys, sorry for long time not update. Recently my life is quite busy with house chores, watching movies, reading other fanfics, mostly reading fanfics also brainstorming. And for addition, my internet bill was not paid and they cut it off. I was trying to online using iPhone but the operating network acting weird, making me cannot online. I already paid the bill this yesterday's evening but they didn't activate yet. -.-. So I just continued my story. I think it was karma, I just upset my mom. I love my mom but she's making me crazy for personal reasons, I think I'll just endure that.**

**I think this is the longest one I ever typed. I realised that I'm focusing on Elsazar's POV. I just didn't think about other's POV, I really don't know how to make Zelmira's and Jacob's POV. Let them aside to be a side characters, I think I have an idea. I will make next chapter in Elsazar's and Seth's POV, And also, Elsazar and Zelmira also has secrets that not to be told, only time makes they will know them.**

**Read & review, it makes me motivated. Love you all 3**

**Abysslullaby :3**


	7. Chapter 6 : First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for my OC.**

**This story contains slash, and maybe violence, crude humour, and alcohol. Proceed with caution. ^_^**

**I did a bit tweaking (again) on characters and settings here, Seth is 16 (junior year) and openly gay. Leah is single (forever alone, not for long hehe) and doesn't dating Sam, Sam imprinted and engaged with Emily. Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Leah and Jacob are 18 and attending senior year in school. Harry is in good health and Seth and Leah's transformation occurred naturally, although Leah is special case (female shifter).**

**Oh, the Quileutes and Cullens schools at Forks high school, I love how the sparks will arise. Maybe you'll notice other difference in characters when you read it.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Previously*<strong>

I felt the door opened and closed, I turned from my pillow and find that Seth just entered my bedroom. Making it worse his eyes are black, not a sign of goodness and my body stiffen at my bed. His body moved closer to my bed, his lips pulled up to a smirk.

_He's going nuts!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: First Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I never know that I'll dominant or submissive wolf; many of my pack friends say I'll be submissive for my wolf size. But the statement proved wrong because Quil imprinted on Embry and they proved that Embry is the dominant one despite his size is smaller thanQuil. Quil's personality is girly-like and also a huge part of pedobear, he's like to be with children A LOT. His unusual cheery self around the children in La Push and Forks makes some parents scared at him, because of his muscular , an exhibit for a pedowolf. But Embry is different than him; he's more to simple and casual guy. He and Jake used to be best friends with Quil until Embry phased first then Jake, leaving Quil alone. But fate meets each other when Quil phased. His phased occurred naturally and not because of rage like most of us, when their eyes met, they had been destined to each other and thus making the first pair of males imprints among our tribe and I'm the next one.

Obviously Leah freaked out when I imprinted on a guy. Whose sister doesn't freak out when her little happy-go-lucky brother fall into a guy, a newcomer adds the recipe. Dad and Mom also surprised by the news but they accept it as the fate has choose both of us. The others in the pack reacts the same but chilled it out as they didn't see the disturbing images. Images of me and my imprint making out as it will happen now, or not.

I feel my body burning up. Not because of my constant heat but my desire of having him as I stood in front of him at the room. He's lying on the bed, turning to my direction. His abs flexed a bit and his is so intimating._ I can't hold much longer._

**3****rd**** person's POV (Trial)**

Seth looking at El with lusty looksin his eyes. El tensed at Seth and finally can sit up on his bed, leaning against his wall glaring at Seth. Seth suddenly darted to El and hold him firmly and his face just a few inches from El's face. El started to shiver but Seth closed the gap between them as his lips met El's in a passionate way.

El felt like no other. He never feels this experience, let that comes from a guy. He felt electrical jolts running through his body and his bones turned to jelly under Seth's kiss. A moan escaped from El's mouth into Seth's, he smiled in triumph. Later the kiss becomes deeper and Seth moves his lips towards El's jawline and neck, kissed and licked along the way. More moans escapes from the mouth. Seth then builds his courage and slipped his hand into El's sweater and lifts it up, exploring the glory of his imprint's body. His body is not bulk like the packs, a little lean but it sure have muscles in it making his body looks like a teenage model.

Seth licked his abs one by one and when he reached the navel. He licked and trusted his tongue in and out the navel, earning moans and moans. The Seth comes back kissing El's lips as he climbed on to the boy's hips and grinding his erection to the hard-on. El was a shade of tomato when he realised that his erection has turned on and felt uncomfortable in the tightness of his pants. Seth smirked at his bulge and rubbed it, El shuddered. He climbed on El and kissed him again, grinding himself against the bulge.

El snapped and pushed Seth away from him, staggered to lean at his bed's headboard. "W-what have you done?" He said through his teeth.

Seth hesitated before answering. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't really thinking what I'm doing."

"You think you can simply say sorry after molested a person?" He still said through his teeth. Obviously he was pissed.

"I'm really sorry for what I had done. I just want to say a thing. I really like you since we first met, I want to express this to you but I ruined it. I'm sorry but I begging you to have a chance for you please?" Seth said with glassy eyes, almost leaking a tear.

With unknown reason, El cannot withstand Seth's plea and his sadness pained his heart deeply. El closed his eyes and breathing deeply before answering. "Urgh, I hate this."

Seth leaked a tear and sobbing loudly. He totally ruined his trust over him. Now he'll never like him, the pain of imprint rejection escalading to the point like thousands of dagger pierced through his heart. But that stopped when he felt a thumb swipe away his tears on the cheek. Surprised by the sudden care of his imprint, Seth jumped a bit. Then El embraced Seth in a comforting one, patted awkwardly on Seth's back. "What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"For unknown reason, I hate seeing you sad." El replied.

"Don't you hate me for what I done?"

"Sheesh, I cannot hold urges. I guess I forgive you. But do you mean that you really like me?" El said seriously.

"Yes, I have no doubt on that."

"Okay then, let's take it slowly. Shall we?" El smiled at Seth.

"I thought you were straight." Seth asked with a bit blushing.

El laughed a bit before answering. "I don't know Seth. I practically grown up seeing both boys and girls are the same and I didn't attracted to both of them. But you make me feel different." El moved closer to Seth, leaving their faces a few inches apart. Seth leaned closer and closed his eyes. But then he feels nothing expect a bit of pain on his cheek. El was pinching his cheek and pulled them a bit.

"Ow, what'd you doing?" Seth pulled from him rubbing his cheek with his palm.

"Nothing, its just you're cute and I can't stop myself from teasing you." El said grinning, showing his mischievous side.

Seth already blushed when El said he's cute and he become a shade of tomato when his stomach growled loudly. El snickered and Seth turned away from him, still blushing greatly.

"Let's fill that empty stomach shall we?" El offered his hand and stand beside his bed. Seth gladly accepted his hand and walked together to the kitchen. _Lucky he got my first kiss, it's not bad considered it's from a male one. But who the hell cares, I like him already._

Seth sighing on his way to the kitchen. Thank that El is a easy going guy, considering his mistake earlier but he forgives easily. _Maybe the imprint has it's reason itself._

"Oh, after this let's start our homework." El said. Seth rolled his eyes, showing that he doesn't like doing homework much.

"Okay." Seth sighed, reached the kitchen already.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya, sorry it's quite a long time not updated. You see, recently I got my result for my SPM exam last week. 7A 2B 1C, it's very good. But I really have to struggle to get a scholarship and loans. Also I'm busy with driving lesson for my license; I got 5 day straight with driving lesson including riding lesson for my motorbike lesson. It's tiring the hell outta me.<strong>

**I don't skilled much in writing smut considering I'm a bit prude in this area. So let the story flows along and the smut will come eventually. I will make it good next time. And usually I make each chapter more than 2k words, but I decided to ignore that. Let the words be random count.**

**Abysslullaby.**

**P/S: Beta are welcomed, only the serious one.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mysterious Elsazar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters except for my OC.**

**This story contains slash, and maybe violence, crude humour, and alcohol. Proceed with caution. ^_^**

**I did a bit tweaking (again) on characters and settings here, Seth is 16 (junior year) and openly gay. Leah is single (forever alone, not for long hehe) and doesn't dating Sam, Sam imprinted and engaged with Emily. Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Leah and Jacob are 18 and attending senior year in school. Harry is in good health and Seth and Leah's transformation occurred naturally, although Leah is special case (female shifter).**

**Oh, the Quileutes and Cullens schools at Forks high school, I love how the sparks will arise. Maybe you'll notice other difference in characters when you read it.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Mysterious Elsazar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

The visit at the sibling's house is wonderful for both of Seth and Jacob. In the evening they tore away from them even they didn't want to. Just they have patrols to do but they never mentioned the truth to them, didn't want to scare them since they were new here. But in time they will tell them, in the bonfire.

Both Elsazar and Zelmira send Jacob and Seth back to Sam's home since it's their HQ or whatever they said. They bit farewell and Seth steal a kiss to Elsazar whenever Zel not watching them. Jacob just smirked at them and El blushed a bit. Then they pulled out from the Sam's driveway in normal way, still abnormal for normal people.

"So how's your time with El?" Jacob asked when they reached Sam's door house.

"Just good, I really glad he accepted me despite of my sexuality." Seth grinned at Jacob.

Jacob sighed "Lucky you, I didn't really get close to Zelmira. She's quite strict about the line between us."

Seth patted his shoulder "Don't worry about that. The imprint will effect on her soon as it already affect Elsazar. I mean at first he snapped at me but later he can't bring himself to reject me, so he accepted me and he want to take it slow."

"Yeah yeah, let's go inside and start our patrol or Sam will mad at me." Jacob said. Sam descended from his Alpha position and becomes the Beta of the pack, but silence Jacob is still young Sam had to guide and advice Jacob in his Alpha position. So it means like Sam still the head of the pack, Jacob just an Alpha in training. Sam descended because he wants to take care of Emily since they planned to have a child next year. So he thought that he needs more free time and Jacob took his position as exchange to teach him all about Alpha.

They checked our patrol with Sam and pulled out their clothes leaving only shorts and pulled it out and tied at the cord at their leg and phased into the forest. Seth loves running in his wolf form, he feels free and power running through his body. Being the second fastest in the pack after Leah, the Clearwaters claimed the title of the fastest wolves. Seth lolled his tongue out and sprint faster, leaving Jacob behind.

"_Easy Seth, don't get excited much. You'll get yourself hurt_" The Alpha snickered at the younger wolf's habit of easily excited.

"_Jake, easy going will you? Like there's a vampire in the forest now. There's no vampire in past month and we can go easy on patrol._" Seth whined. Patrolling does taking his energy and made him sleepy head at the school. Last year, Mr Barner got mad at Seth because he slept thrice in his class. He fell asleep even the teacher had warned him. Finally he was given detention for three days after school and a good talk with his parents.

"_Okay okay, you may go easy but keep you alert on. They may appear out of nowhere and we must be ready all the time._" Jacob said with a tone of authority but not with Alpha command.

"_Yeah yeah, we split up from here._" Seth gestured at the point where they should separate to their own patrol route. Eventhough they were separated they still connected through their mental link, making their hunt more efficient.

As they departed, they thought that it will be a normal patrol but there's a thing that will turn that statement.

**Elsazar's POV**

After we drop off Seth and Jacob, Zel drives us back with her normal driving style which still not normal for normal people. Zel quickly glided through the traffic and earns a few honks. Zel just snickered when people honking, thinking it's a prank or something. Usually I joined Zel making snide comments to random victim that we passed through but now I feel like nothing to do. Zel eyed me weirdly and her face lighted up like she had an epiphany.

"Already have a crush on someone?" Zel suddenly asked.

"W-w-what?" I stammered by the question.

"You heard me, you like Seth isn't?" Zel raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's not like what you think." I exclaimed and blush starts to creep up my face.

"Oh Elsazar Cicero Eleazar, I didn't mind that you turned gay by that boy. I mean he's looked cute and can make boys like him too. Besides, you should find your sexuality in this age." Zel said.

"Please stop. I don't want to hear anything about it!" I huffed as I began blushing furiously. Seriously who doesn't embarrassed when their sister commenting about your sexuality without any shame, so open-minded.

Zel and I didn't talk much in our way home. Zel made us a simple dinner before entering her room to finish up her homework. I slumped on the couch and flipping through the channels of TV for some entertainment. Suddenly I came across the news reporting the scene in Washington State.

"_The news stated that recently the locals of Forks and La Push seen a couple of huge animals lurking in the forest. The hunting team has been launched by the help of the Forks police officers in hunting the animals. The locals of the Washington State are recommended to stay inside house for own safety."_

Huge animals? Not that would be a threat to us; I can defend myself completely fine. I got bored with the news and decided to take a walk in the forest. I changed into a brown t-shirt and cargo pants and sneakers. The coldness didn't affect us as the normal human do, Zel didn't feel cold because it is part of her and I can make myself warm to resist the coldness. I got myself in the woods walking till I don't know where I got into. I always easily wandered off and got myself lost in places and now I think I'm lost.

I scanned the area around me for seeing the route that I think I walked before but the surrounding seems alien to me. Suddenly I been hit by a déjà vu, the dreams I dreamed before. I heard a twig snapped and I turned quickly to the direction. I saw the same woman from the dream and she's smiled evilly at me.

**Seth's POV**

"_Tonight seems like a normal night, no rain, no hard time and mostly no freaky vampires except from the Cullens." _ I thought to myself and hide my thought from Jake. You may see me like a whiny kid that hates to do his job but ironically I do love my job, as a shape-shifter.

I remembered my first time when I phased into wolf. In that time, I was constantly in moody and volatile self. I thought that I had become like Paul who was the volatile person in La Push. The situation carries on for few months. And the other things that I noticed were I shoot up in my height. Previously my height was about 153cm, but after a few months I shoot up till my height was 181 cm. I freaked out by it but my mom said it just a normal puberty thing. I mean what puberty is when your shoot up few inches and gains muscles in few months. But I like the muscles, lucky because I don't have to work out to get it and I like my athletic body.

I started imaging about what happened in our visit to El and Zel's house, me kissing El and he accepted me even he rejected it at first. I wonder how long I can stand to keep the packs secret from them. I mean they surely freaked out and moved out from the area, leaving me and Jake heartbroken. That's why majority of the pack thinks that the wolf thing is a curse. Well, Quil and I didn't think like that. Quil is happy about it because he finally meets again his friends after a long time abandoned by them. In my case, well, I guess that my optimistic nature think this wolf is a gift not a curse. Still I have to control my temper when the things get uncontrollable, if not I may hurt somebody like Sam accidently scarred Emily on her face. I don't want to hurt El and surely I don't want to kill him, he's my everything.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jake's alarm. _"Seth, I detected a vampire scent in this area. Spilt up and search that vampire!" _Jake ordered me.

I quickly moved towards the south and Jake took another route to search for the vampire. The trail that the vampire leaved leads me towards familiar place. I recognised that I was in the woods nearby El's house. I became slightly panicked and followed the trail. Luckily the trail doesn't lead towards the house but it steers sharply from one point, like it realised something and took a different way. Whatever it is I better search and destroy that vampire if it brings threat to my imprint.

**Elsazar's POV**

"Hello sweetheart." The freaky women said. The description of her matched exactly from the dream including the red eyes that stands among her figures. But all of the description of her figures matched the legend that I read in my books. _Vampires_.

My senses become alert and moving my body towards defensive stance. But the vampire just chuckled. "What the fuck are you?" I faked a scary face to trap her. They said vampires that are alone are unorganized and easily distracted. So I made a plan in my mind to deceive her, make her distracted and burn her to the ground.

Her face became amused. "Oh, what a common reaction from a mere human. Mostly they become disoriented and easily fall into our beauty. But I scented that your blood is quite mouth-watering." She smirked as some liquid from her mouth dripped towards the ground and she is crouching toward me, like ready to spring into me.

She springs to me and it signals that I can use _it_ towards her. Her movement is quite fast but I can catch up with that. I stepped sideways and she missed me and ready to spring towards me again. "Please leave me alone or you will regret it." I warned her for the first and the last time, activating _it _in me.

She seems stunned by my warning or should I say my eyes. "What the fuck are you?" By the sentences that I used earlier ends from her lips, she sprang to me. The warning has been void and I snapped my fingers.

A rope of fire quickly binds her and burned her to the ground. The vampire had become death silent, considering their main weakness is fire. The smell from the burned vampire irritates my nose; I sighed and turned away from the place. But then I saw a creature that I recognized, sitting on its hind legs eyeing on me. Usually I felt alert from it, but somehow I didn't felt like that. _What is it actually?_ I thought to myself.

**Seth's POV**

I paced quickly sniffing the trail of the vampire. Suddenly I heard a faint bell-like female voice coming from ahead.

"Hello sweetheart" I heard that very faintly even my hearing is the most powerful in the pack. That's means she was very far ahead, about a few miles. I started running towards it. Then I heard a voice that I very afraid if he was there in front of the vampire.

"What the fuck are you?" I heard his voice in terror and I realised that there is a hint of…. acting? Whatever it is I MUST rescue him!

"_Hang in there Seth; I will come to back up. Don't do anything reckless."_ Even with the Jake orders me but the pull of the imprint made the command became void for a while.

"_Fuck, I MUST rescue HIM before that bitch vampire kill him!" _ I snarled.

"Oh, what a common reaction from a mere human. Mostly they become disoriented and easily fall into our beauty. But I scented that your blood is quite mouth-watering." I heard the voice much clearer than before but it still far ahead from me.

Suddenly I heard Elsazar said. "Please leave me alone or you will regret it." _Why he said like that?_ I thought.

"What the fuck are you?" By that time I already came to the place and saw the horror of the vampire sprang towards El, it's too late. My imprint will die and I will follow next.

But then I saw El snapped his finger and the vampire instantly burned to the ground. _What the fuck was that?_

El sighed and suddenly his breath hitched when he spotted me sitting on my hind wolf legs in front of him. He stared me for a while. I tilted my head to the side and lolling my tongue out to the side showing that I'm mean no harm but he glared at me, which makes my heart hurt a bit from his distrust.

Suddenly Jake jumped and land besides me and growl at El. It was an usual reaction because Jake accepted my imprint and I accepted his imprint of course. But I realised what makes Jake growled at El. I looked through Jake's mental link and saw that El's eyes were RED. What the hell happened here? Did El have bitten and changed already?

Because of our confusion and my argument to Jake whether to let him go or kill him. I of course objected his option to kill him; he's my imprint whatever he is. We are a bit unguarded that time. Suddenly we heard a sizzling sound and I saw a wall of fire blocking my sight from seeing El. By a few minutes the wall of fire slowly subdued and El was nowhere in sight. I sighed at relief of El was safe but the red eyes made me wondering about him. How can he in the morning with normal dark brown eyes become dark red just now? And hell, he was just moved here a few days. This will made him uneasy around here considering the nomad vampires and our pack wolves.

By the time passed I realised that I was in front of my house, still in wolf form. I phased and wear my cut-off quickly. I realised that my school things were place at the porch of my house. I picked it up and greeted by my mom for late dinner. I eat my dinner and my mom didn't say anything to me. Maybe she thought I was silent because I really tired which it was true. I got tired whenever my turn to patrol plus the incident happened earlier, I was exhausted. After dinner I slumped on my bed and I passed out after that.

**Elsazar's POV**

I ran away from the giant wolves as fast as I can. But unfortunately I began to lose deeper in the forest. Damn! The forest seems the same to me and it began to darken more. I can't make a flare, it attracts many attention especially the vampires if they are in the area.

But the luck had appeared but it also means bad luck for me. Zel is worried and this is not good for me. Her summoned bird lingers on the sky searching for me. I decided to make a several torch and beacons the bird to guide me back to the house. Luckily the bird noticed and begins to guide me back home. Seems like I lost a few miles from the home. Finally I saw the backyard of the house and Zel standing at the backdoor her eyes fixed at me. Her eyes said 'Where the heck did you go?' Looks like I need to compose a speech for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long time not updated. I got what people call it? Writer's block? Anyway I got an advice from my friend that says "Write whenever your mood is for writing" and I take it. I do bit by bit several times a day and it really feels good. <strong>

**By the way, pretty please to the readers to leave reviews as a motivation for me to the story? Thanks.**

**Abysslullaby**


	9. Chapter 8 : Date

**Haha, I'm so sorry for such a long time I didn't write. Busy with reading other fanfic, drawing on my phone tablet, playing online games, having license test and passed(hooray). Now I'm in university, wish me luck here **

**Speaking of license, I remembered when I was driving our family's car and my parents are on the passenger's seat. One time when I was driving on the road, a fire truck approaches me from behind. I was new to driving so I'm kinda dumbfounded when that happened. The truck honked at us and I instantly changed the lane without glancing at the back (Bad habit lol, blame it on Need for Speed). So that's made my mum screamed hysterically till the point my dad shouted at my mom back to shut up. So the act made my mom's blood pressure increased (I'm so sorry mom **** ). So that's my life story that I want to share with you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight. I love the wolf pack especially Jacob and Seth. 3**

Chapter 8: Date

3rd Person POV

"…..date with us?" Elsazar asked both Jacob and Seth when they are in lunch.

"Yeah you see, actually Jacob wants to asked Zel out. But then I thought why don't we have double date? You siblings seems attached to each other." Seth explained.

It's been two weeks after the vampire attack and they managed to keep their secret, although Zel are quite mad when she knows what El's doing. If their secret is discovered, they have to move out far from the state. They already liked their home here and the forest provides comfortable isolation. In two weeks, both Seth and Jacob had been closer to their imprints. Seth seems grow closer to Elsazar, they are quite matching. Elsazar being the more-prefer-being-silent type of person and Seth was happy go lucky type of person. Jacob…..well let's say he's still in Zelmira's friendzone but not as cruel as typical friendzone. Zel doesn't like to build a relationship fast.

The weather is nice, it's rare for Forks and La Push to have sunny day. People use this opportunity to soak up in sun, absorbing as much light as they can. But one thing is weird when this sunny day happened. The Cullens are absent from the school, not a person but the whole siblings. Their excuses are like family camping but that makes no sense. El wondered how they can pass using those lame excuses. Maybe they are not so sunny people, in fact their skin like ice cold. Alice said that they have poor circulation but it should not drop your temperature greatly; don't forget that they all had a pair of gold contact lenses too.

The lunch bell rings and they have to go to each other's class. Seth gave El a wink that made his mouth twitch to smile.

The rest of the school blurs and now he's on the car driving back home with Zel. He stared at the window emotionless.

"You know El? Uncle Joshua sends me a message at the school period." El seems perked up at the mention of the message.

"What's he saying?" El's kinda eager about messages from Uncle Joshua.

"He said that we need to be careful this month. He suspected more weird things will going around here."

"Aw man, enough with the warning, like that can harm me easily!" El fuming from the seat. Steams lightly released from his skins and his eyes have a hint of ruby red on it.

"Yeah, and don't burn my car! I want this car for another ten years and also you needed to ride your motorbike to the date." Zel said with stern looks.

"Why?" El whined.

"Let's say that I want time alone with Jacob and you'll have too with Seth." She smiled lightly at the mention of Jacob's name. He crept in her heart everyday with his constant companion and stories.

"Okay, that's mean…Lend me some money!" El said grinning while holding his hand out to Zel for some extra money.

"No, you got it already for this month." Zel replied with tilting her head up with closed eyes, mocking El with her authority in her.

"Darn, I'm low on money already." El pouted.

"Who taught you to waste your money on the modification of that motorbike eh?" Zel strikes.

"Damn, I know I wasted it but the modification was great. Now I can smoke all the motorbike in the highway. By the way Zel, can I lend your money please? I want to buy extra helmet for Seth." El pleaded.

"Okay, if that's the case I'm okay. Don't want your boyfriend lose your head while you riding the bike right?" Zel laughed.

"You're cruel." El narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you hurt me." Zel sighed dramatically.

El rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Soon they reached the home. El went straight to his room and plopped down at his bedroom his face facing the comfy pillow and a faint scent lingered there. Seth's scent. El smiled at how Seth confessed to him about his feeling. At the first he totally surprised, this was a new experience for him but seeing the face of Seth he can't reject him. Sometimes his kind side can be a vulnerable one. Never less, El is looking forward for the date.

***Saturday***

"Damn, damn, damn…" El keeps chanting the curses as he woke up late. He shouldn't play Call of Duty too long. He hastily took a bath and pick up clothes to wear. Today he decided to pick grey fit t-shirt with black slim fit jeans and black leather jacket and fingerless glove for the bike. He picked out black Nike shoes too.

Zel had prepared breakfast for both of them, English breakfast one. Zel and El sit down at the table having breakfast together. Zel eat like a polite girl should be and El eat hastily. "You know right if you eat hastily like that you can get choked?" Zel said.

"Geez sis, you know right this is first time I'm doing this?" El said.

"Yes, but control your manner too. You don't want to get clumsy at this right?"

"Yes" El simply replied.

They finished the breakfast, El take out the bike and revved it up. The purring sound made by the engine reflects the performance of the bike. He really likes his bike. He watched as Zel hopped in her car and started up the Audi and reversed out from the garage swiftly before stopping besides me rolling down the window. "Meet back at the Port Angeles cinema at 2 o'clock okay?" She said.

"Okay." El said then sprint off the driveway to the road.

"And I forgot what supposed to bring." Zel rolled her eyes at herself and go back to the house to retrieve thing that she should bring along.

**El's POV**

The bike glided along the road as the forest blurred into green at the speed of the bike. Luckily only there's few traffic, so El arrived at Seth's house in no time but strangely there's no people in the house. Then he heard a truck entered the driveway. The window rolled down and he saw Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother.

"What're doing here? Searching for Seth?" She said. I just nodded.

"Well, he's at Sam's house for a little meeting. Why don't you go there? You can meet the rest there." She said.

"I think that's good. Where's Sam's house then?" I asked.

"Not so far, just go take the right one and you'll find a brown house with flower gardens at the porch." She said.

"Thanks Mrs Clearwater." I said.

"Welcome, you can call me Sue anyway." She smiled. El smiled back and ride from the driveway to the road.

In few minutes I found the house that Sue described. I was amazed that the house was more beautiful than I thought. When I reached the house I saw Seth emerged from the door, a few of his friends stood by the opened door.

"El!" Seth jumped into me. I plant my foot on the ground and ready to catch him before he toppled me from the bike. He hugged me tightly, tilting me slightly from my bike.

"Omff, Seth. You know you're not light do you?" I huffed as he hugged me tightly. "And you're strong too!"

"Sorry" Seth grinned like a child, making anyone who saw the grin melted.

"Okay, and why you guys always wearing cut offs only?" I smirked as I caress Seth's lower back. He trembled slightly from the touch.

"Habit, by the way we're warm enough." He replied.

"Okay, need a ride back to your home? You need to prepare for the date." I said.

"Gosh, I really want to ride your bike!" Seth said.

"Hop on then, maybe in future you'll ride this bike." I said.

Seth hopped on at the back of the seat and lean over whispering to my ear. "Maybe you can ride me in the future." He chuckled while I'm blushing like hell.

"Okay, let's go." I started the engine and start moving out.

We arrived shortly and he hopped off and running into the house. A few minutes later he walked out wearing sky blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans and white shoes. "I'm ready" he said.

"God, you look really amazing in that." I gaped at him.

"Thanks." He smiled with a little hint of blush at his cheeks. Then he hopped at my bike.

"Where do you want to go today?" I asked while handing him helmet.

"I don't know, maybe we go sight-seeing at Port Angeles. I haven't gone there for a while." He said, wearing helmet and wrapping his arms around my waist and link the fingers together.

"Okay, hold on tight." I said and sprinted out to the road. He squeaked and held me tight as I speeding along the road.

**Port Angeles (El's POV)**

In about an hour we managed to reach Port Angeles City. "So, where do we want to go first?" I asked Seth.

"I got a plan!" Seth said. So we started to go for walk along the shops. I bought some clothes for him despites his protest, not like I'm broke anyway but sort of like that. Luckily Zel lend me quite a lot of money for this. A few hours later, our walk was interrupted with loud grumbling of Seth's stomach. Seth blushed while I chuckled.

"Well, now the monster in your stomach decides to interrupt us. Let's go find some place to eat, Thai food?" I said.

"Well, I can try Thai food." Seth replied. So we decided to have lunch at Thai restaurant. When we reached the restaurant, Seth took my hand and held it as we entered the restaurant. I saw there are some people glancing at our arrival and to add that we are considered gay couple that are rare in US. Some of them throwing us disgusting look but I didn't care, in fact I want to burn them but it will revealed ourselves.

An Asian looking waiter approached us. "Hello, my name is Cynthia and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you a table for two?" She said.

"Yes please." I said. The waiter nodded and led us to the table. Tables here are unique because you have to seat on the floor. The table height is just about below our chest when we seated Indian style. Seth and I sit when the waiter took out a pencil and a note.

"What do you want for menu?" She said, we discussed a bit and told her our choices.

"Give us two plates, a lunch set for four peoples. For drinks, give us iced lemon tea and orange juice." I said.

"Okay, the menu will arrive in a few minutes." She recorded the menu and walked away.

"So…" I trailed off as we chat while waiting for the food. Seth's really a cool one but acts kind of childish even his body is huger than me, he's also have a childlike face, still have the roundness of his face. But what bugs me that I can't get away from thinking that the huge wolf is Seth, call me ridiculous but I'm not normal too.

After lunch, we take a walk at the waterfront enjoying the view even though it is cloudy a bit. I got ice cream for both of us, double scoop of chocolate vanilla and chocolate bits. We sat on a bench and eating our ice cream, Seth eats so quick that he finished the ice cream as I just finished one scoop of the ice cream. He got messy mouth so I wipe the ice cream bits from his mouth. Seth blushed from that but I just chuckled and give a peck at the cheek.

I pulled out the phone and glanced at the clock, remembered that we needed to gather at the cinema now. "Seth, it's time."

"Huh?" Seth just took a large bite at the ice cream, swallowing the whole ice cream.

"We need to gather at the cinema now; Zelmira and Jacob will be there too." I got up and head towards the bike. Seth followed me closely.

We arrived at the cinema shortly and saw that Jacob and Zelmira waited for us at the entrance of the cinema. Zel noticed us and said "Waited long enough."

I rolled my eyes at her words. "Like I haven't waited you like that. Besides, it's only five minutes late."

"Heh, let's get the tickets now or we'll missed great seats." Zel turned to the counter; obviously I'm winning this argument.

By that time, we got four tickets for 'The Expendables 2'. The movie was fine, I like the story overall but I hate to say Billy who played by Liam was stupidly brave which his life was taken a toll by that. The Chinese woman was a balance in that group of bulky men. But I really like the gore displayed there, but I saw better one. We got out from cinema, Jacob and Seth and I still talking about the movie, Zel just keep walking along and replied with simple reply from the question that Jacob and Seth applied to her. Neverless, the movie was awesome. By the time we're out from the cinema, it was late evening. Seth suddenly realised something and dragged me out from them. He said something about beach sunset around the edge. Seth and I sprinted out from the Port Angeles because Seth was demanding to reach there as soon as possible. But that made he regretted a bit because he said he having like a little sickness when we reached there.

"Gosh, you both are speed demons." Seth said, staggering a bit when he got out from the bike.

I laughed "That's our style." I said grinning while gave him two thumbs up. "By the way, what are you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, come with me. It's starting." Seth huffed while dragged me to the beach. There are a few people along the beach. Seth dragged me until we reached a spot at the cliff not far from the beach. He covered my eyes when we on the way there.

"Uh Seth, can you open my eyes? I uncomfortable with the blinding thing" I walked slowly Seth guiding me to the unknown place. I'm not kidding when I say that. Being a person who illuminates surroundings literally can be discomforting when the vision is taken. But even I don't see a thing; I sense the sound of crashing wave against something like wall and seagulls. The ray of evening sunlight heats up the skin, the rough terrain of the land or more like walking on the rock terrain. Most importantly, Seth's the guide of the unknown place that he'll bring me. Weird thing is, I trusted him completely. I don't what took over me but when it comes to Seth, it seems like the right thing.

"Okay, a little bit more." He stopped and turned my body to the direction. It feels like sun ray hitting the skin and wind gently blowing around us. "Okay, here it is." He released his hand and I opened my eyes. At first it was stingy but I adjusted quickly. When I see it, it really made me feels amazing.

The sunset on the La Push was not like other place. The vast ocean really made it like endless journey to the end; the red-orange sky was different from what I usually see. Neverless, it was breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked placing his head over my shoulder from behind and snaking his arms around me encasing me into his huge body. I leaned my head back and feel the warm heat from his skin, the electric sensation tingling between our touches, and hot breath of his across my neck. I felt safe around the arms that circling me.

"Yeah, I really like it Seth. I never seen beautiful sunset like this." I answered the question and spun around grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him to me kissing him on the soft lips of his. I also kinda shocked by my response but I choose to let instinct take over for a while.

Then I felt like Seth is giving response back by moving his mouth with me. Soon after we make out for a while, we separated our mouth and leaning in so our foreheads touched each other's, gazing into the eyes. I never knew that his warm chocolate coloured eyes could be as loving and sweet but at the same time mysterious as well, contrast from my eyes which are very dark brown that sometimes people see it as black. "Your eyes are beautiful" Seth said, snapping me from my focus.

"What? No, nobody liked my eyes except Zel of course. They said my eyes are bad omens to them. Ridiculous isn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

Seth chuckled "Yeah, they said black eyes are bad omens but to me that's bullshit. Your eyes are beautiful, dark and mysterious yet burning silently behind the black eyes. I like it." He kissed me again on the lips before letting me go from his embrace. Weirdly, I felt a bit cold than usual when. "Come on, let's go back home. By the way Seth, can I ride your bike?" He asked me with his eyes like a giant puppy staring at me, that thing I can't refuse. I nodded and he whooping around like a child who's got a new toy.

On the way back he rides seems slow at my taste, guess I got used to ride fast. But it has its perk; I can lean on Seth's strong back and wrap my arms around him. The warmness enveloped me like before, only from Seth. I was too enveloped that I forgot that I fell asleep on the bike. It's dangerous if you do that, you might never know when you'll fall off the bike. Seth woke me up when he arrived at my house, and Zel didn't back home yet. We got off the bike and get in the house, and then Seth suddenly scooped me from the ground carrying me bridal style. I immediately blushed at his action; I didn't want much to be treated like a girl. "Let me off" I said while he's carrying me to my bedroom.

"Nope, you're tired and sleepy and need some beauty sleep." He chuckled as the door to my bedroom opened and he plopped me on my bed. I groaned at my drowsiness and get up to change to my pyjamas, white t-shirt and green shorts.

I went back to my bed diving in while pulling Seth along with me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him like a giant teddy bear. "Hmm, sleep with me." I slurred as I tightened around Seth. Seth groaned and slipped off me, making me groan in protest.

"I'm sorry El, but I have duty to perform." Seth said while stroking my cheek. I purred from the touch. But then I remembered that he got no transport to back home.

"But how do you will back home? You got no vehicle here, borrow my bike." I said.

Seth chuckled again. "Don't worry babe, I can jog from here to my house. It's not hard, just it's natural for us to jog around here." I smiled at his word 'babe'.

"Hmmm take care, Seth. See ya later." I snuggled further into my bed as Seth said the same to me when he got out from my bedroom. I heard footsteps and hinges of door opening and closes. Then I heard the footsteps again, only it likes on the dirt then nothing more heard and I slowly fall asleep. But not before hearing a howl from the woods.

**A/N: Goddamn I was a horrible writer. Making this story halted for almost half a year. Guess that university life got me more than I thought. I have a lot in my mind about making fanfictions but I decided to make SOS (pun intended) progressed further first. And if you have a mind on this, kindly leave a review for a penny for your thought. See ya soon :D**

**EternalKaleidoscope (Previously known as Abysslullaby)**


End file.
